Season 3 my way
by rebeccag239
Summary: How I would like Season 3 of glee to go if I was a writer of the show. Multi ships but includes Wemma, Finchel, Brittana, Klaine, Luck, Tike and Samercedes.
1. Introductions

I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used in the chapter these all belong to their respective artists.

I decided to start a new fanfic on what I would like to happen in season 3. So it's a multi couple's fic. I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review. Oh and thanks to Kristin (classicbookworm) for inspiration of use of `Summer Nights`.

Season 3: My way

Chapter one: Introductions

(The halls of Mc Kinley were kinda quiet to say it was the first day back after the summer break. However for the teachers they had to return earlier than the kids. And Will Schuester was one of them. Sitting at the piano he thought about the past summer he shared with his friend but could be maybe more, Emma Pillsbury and gave a soft smile. Hitting some keys on the piano he started to hum a tune under his breath not noticing Emma was watching him from the doorway of the choir room

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast_" Will sung and Emma sang along walking into the choir room

"_Summer lovin', happened so fast_" she sang smiling gently as she sat next to Will at the piano

"_I met a girl crazy for me_" Will sang and Emma slightly blushed – "_I met a boy, cute as can be_" she added

"_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_" Will carried on playing the piano then stopped "What do you think I thought I could teach it to the kids a sort of what you did this summer". He grinned staring at Emma who`s face slightly dropped. She thought that he was singing about her and their great summer they had. Since she had started taking the meds she had managed to go out a lot more and Emma had a great time.

"That` great Will but maybe the kids would like something a little more cool. But Finn and Rachel would sound great on it" Emma mused

"Actually about that I`m going to try and get more of the kids this year to take the lead. Finn and Rachel cost us Nationals" Will was then interrupted by Emma

"Only Jessie thinks that and well maybe their kiss was a little inappropriate but they were only ding what they were thinking" Emma glanced at Will

"Well yeah but the auditions with Jessie got me thinking. Santana has a great voice and Kurt isn't really appreciated around here. And Mercedes too some of the kids have great voices and I have just been using Rachel and Finn all the time. Maybe it's time to change" Will glanced at Emma who nodded

"Y-Your right" she nodded "A fresh year a fresh start" she smiled as she stood up from the piano bench

"Walk to the faculty lounge with me" Will smiled and linking arms with Emma walked out of the choir room "So did you hear Sue running for congress this year" Will`s voice faded away as the door closed behind them

**Glee! **

"Welcome back guys" Will grinned glancing around the choir room "I see you all made it back in one piece"

"Barely I see Frodo and frankenteen over there are all lovey dovey" Santana muttered crossing her arms and pulling her dress past her ankles and glaring at Finn and Rachel, Finn with his arm around Rachel who shrugged it off to look at Santana

"First of all that is rather insulting" Rachel started to say but was interrupted by Will

"Anyway like I was saying welcome back and hope you are ready for a new term. Sectionals will be before you know it and I have decided not to have any auditions this year" A ripple of noise went through the group before Artie lifted his hand and Will nodded

"Why is that Mr Schue" he replied pushing his glasses up his nose

"Because well I feel we work better as a team when there are no new faces in. Lauren was different we needed her but I feel if we have new faces some of you could not make them feel rather welcome" Rachel and Santana shot looks at one another

"At least Rachel can't send them to a crack house like last time" Quinn replied cattily

"Crack I like that" Brittany smiled brightly. The room fell silent in embarrassment

"Ok then..." Will replied "The assignment this week is to find a song that summed up your summer. Could be anything. Romances you may have, friends, holidays anything. Prepare it and bring it next time" he announced as the bell rang. The group filed out, Sam and Mercedes walking together which Santana gave a strange look at and Mike wheeling Artie, Finn was the last one remaining but he walked towards Mr Schuester as he needed to have a word with him

"Mr Schue can we talk?" Finn glanced at Will who nodded shuffling some sheet music

"Sure what is it?" Will replied

"Well as you know me and Rachel are dating again but I feel some of the members don't really like it and Rachel feels uncomfortable. So I was wondering if you could ask Miss Pillsbury to have a word with her" Finn started to carry on but was interrupted by Will

"Hang on how do you know me and E-Miss Pillsbury have been talking together" Will looked confused

"Rachel saw you at the Lima bean when she went with Blaine and Kurt. She didn't want to tell in case you were keeping the friendship a secret and well Kurt and Blaine didn't see because they were too busy..." Finn trailed off clearly embarrassed to say. Will nodded

"Thanks Finn. For not saying anything. Miss Pillsbury wants to take things kinda slow" Will replied

"Any time Mr Schue" Finn replied as he left the choir room leaving Will standing at the piano bench.

"I had a really great summer" Mercedes smiled at Sam who grinned back "And don't worry about your impressions I think they are really cute"

"Thanks" Sam grinned "To be honest you're the first girl who I have been out with that liked them. Quinn liked them but then started to grow bored of them"

"Listen can we keep this a secret for a bit. I mean it could get a bit awkward in Glee club, you saw how they reacted to Finn and Rachel and since this is our graduation year we really need to win Nationals this year" Mercedes looked down at the ground as Sam nodded

"Ok" he replied "But just until Sectionals. That way we will have won one competition and it gives them time till Regionals. Oh and if anyone says anything just say we started hanging out over the summer and got to be good friends. Nothing wrong with that" he laughed

"No" Mercedes gave a small smile then continued smiling as Sam walked down the hall towards his next class.

"Sam is really sweet and kind" she thought "I can't believe it only took me till Prom to see it." She started walking down the hallway as the tune to `Let's hear it for the boy started to play

"_My baby, he don't talk sweet  
>He ain't got much to say<br>But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
>I know that he loves me anyway<em>

_And maybe he don't dress fine  
>But I don't really mind<br>'cuz every time he pulls me near  
>I just wanna cheer:<em>

_Let's hear it for the boy  
>Oh, let's give the boy a hand<br>Let's hear it for my baby  
>You know you gotta understand<br>Maybe he's no Romeo  
>But he's my loving one man show<br>Let's hear it for the boy!_

_(Mercedes then entered the auditorium where she continued with the song) _

_My baby may not be rich  
>He's watching every dime<br>But he loves me loves me loves me  
>And we always have a real good time<em>

_And maybe he sings off key  
>That's all right by me<br>But what he does, he does so well  
>Makes me wanna yell:<em>

_Let's hear it for the boy  
>Oh, let's give the boy a hand<br>Let's hear it for my baby  
>You know you gotta understand<br>Maybe he's no Romeo  
>But he's my loving one man show<br>Let's hear it for the boy!_

(Mercedes then ended the song just as Quinn entered the auditorium)

"So who`s the lucky guy then" she smiled as Mercedes face turned crimson,

(Will walked down the hallway towards Emma`s office when all of a sudden he noticed Sue standing by the water fountain. His steps became slower as he walked towards the Cheerio's coach)

"Hello Sue" Will glanced at Sue "How was your summer?"

"William just because we made a pact to be nicer to one another doesn't mean you can be all pally pally with me" Sue replied looking down the hallway. "I have a reputation to keep up with" Will slightly smiled as he walked next to Sue

"It was ok. Felt kinda lonely without Jean. I made some headway on running for Congress. But however that means the Cheerio's will have to take a backseat this term. I'm about to break the bad news to them" Will looked concerned as he stopped and glanced at Sue

"What you mean quit coaching all together. That`s not like you Sue" Will crossed his arms

"Not exactly. But I feel Jean needs me to do this and well she`s the most important person in my life and if I can honour her memory then so be it. I'm sure the Cheerio's will understand" Sue gave a shrug as Will slightly nodded "Ill see you around Will" Sue replied as she walked down the corridor leaving Will standing alone feeling confused at what Sue had just said. He then walked down the hallway and into Emma`s office where she was just filing some papers away

"Hey" Emma smiled at Will as he sat down

"Hey" Will grinned back "I just came to ask you if you had any spare appointments for this afternoon?" Emma nodded

"I think I have one or two. Why?" Emma replied as she sat down opposite Will flicking through her appointment book

"Finn came to see me and explained that he feels there`s a bad atmosphere in the group because of what happened with him and Rachel at Nationals. So he asked if you could have a word with Rachel. Tell her there`s nothing to worry about" Will replied as Emma nodded

"Yeah ill be able to squeeze her in" Emma replied "Being the first day back though I`m pretty busy but any member of the glee club I'm sure I can find room" She smiled gently at Will who glanced at her and gave a grin back

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to come round tonight. Ill cook. And we could talk about how the day went. Being the first day back is quite stressful" Will replied as Emma nodded

"Sure" she slightly smiled as Will stood up and left the office Emma slightly breathing heavily and with a soft grin on her face. Even if she and Will had decided to take things slow she couldn't help how she felt about him. She brushed a strand of red hair from her face and opened up her appointment book when there was a knock on the door, and then a boy with dark curly hair entered the room. Emma looked confused as she had never seen this boy before, maybe he was a new student, and she wondered how he knew who she was.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and I have just moved here from Dalton. I just wanted to have a quick word" Blaine swallowed nervously as he sat down in one of the chairs as Emma glanced across to him

"So everything is in order" Kurt grinned at Blaine as they walked next to each other. Blaine nodded

"Yeah" he replied "Miss Pillsbury seems nice though, a little odd but nice. You say her and Mr Schuester had some sort of relationship?" he glanced at Kurt who nodded

"Long story" he sighed "And I missed the best chunk of it while I was at Dalton. They seriously need to get their act together." He shook his head as Blaine slightly laughed

"Well I'm sure you can tell me all about it after school at the Lima Bean. Make sure you have my coffee order" Blaine grinned at Kurt who nodded

"I always remember it. Like you do mine" he grinned as he waved and left Blaine alone. Blaine grinned as he made his way to the auditorium where he had an audition for New Directions. He hadn't told Kurt about it even though he hated keeping secrets but Mr Schuester had promised him not to tell. He entered the auditorium to see Will sitting there and walked up to him

"Blaine hi" Will grinned "You got all the paperwork sorted". Blaine nodded

"Yeah" he replied "Principal Figgins said it should be filed in a few days. And I went to see Miss Pillsbury and she gave me some great advice on how to act around the school. Mr Schuester?" Blaine said puzzled noticing how Will had drifted off when he mentioned Emma`s name

"Oh sorry Blaine. First day back and everything I kinda drifted off" Will nervously laughed "Oh and you can call me Mr Schue now you're a student. Everyone else does" Will replied as Blaine nodded

"Great" Blaine nodded

"So what have you chosen for your audition piece" Will looked at Blaine

"Maroon five this love but a slower version. Puck taught me how to play guitar over the summer and Finn gave me his old guitar. Thought it would give us an advantage" Blaine replied and Will grinned. He liked the older boy and really he was only giving him an audition to calm his nerves. He knew how talented Blaine was from the Sectionals and Regionals the previous year

"Great well show us what you got" Will grinned as Blaine got his guitar out, stood on stage and started to strum the guitar

_"I was so high I did not recognize  
>The fire burning in her eyes<br>The chaos that controlled my mind  
>Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane<br>Never to return again  
>But always in my heart<em>

_This love has taken its toll on me  
>She said goodbye too many times before<br>And her heart is breaking in front of me  
>I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore. Anymore" <em>

(Blaine finished the song and stood up glancing at Will who burst into applause)

"That was brilliant Blaine" he grinned "Welcome to New Directions" he clasped a hand on the shoulder of Blaine who looked relieved

(Artie rolled himself up in his wheelchair and sighed as he saw Brittany and Santana stood next to their lockers giggling to one another. Artie had tried to talk to Brittany all summer but whenever he rang her up she was always out with Santana. Santana then walked away from Brittany as she gave a soft smile as Artie rolled up)

"Oh hey Artie" Brittany replied. "Sorry about the summer. I guess me and San lost track of time"

"Brit I know I was a jerk calling you stupid but I wish I could have a second chance" Artie pleaded with her as Brittany looked confused "Just listen to my song at glee club today and maybe it can let you know how I feel". Artie then rolled away leaving Brittany standing there. Later on at glee club the kids just sat around talking waiting for Mr Schuester to come into the room.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Artie I think you said you had a song prepared" he looked at Artie who nodded

"Me, Finn, Puck and Mike do Mr Schue" Artie replied wheeling himself to the centre of the room while Puck and Finn sat with their guitars. "We decided to do Mc flys `All about you` as a tribute to our favourite girls". Mike looked at Tina while Finn and Puck looked at Rachel and Lauren. However Brittany looked confused and Santana looked furious. Puck started to strum his guitar as Artie started to sing

_Artie: It's all about you  
>Puck It's about you)<br>Artie: It's all about you, baby  
>Puck It's all about you)<br>Artie: It's all about you  
>Puck: It's about you)<br>Both: It's all about you_

_Finn: Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
>So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'<br>Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
>Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'<em>

_Artie: And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
>But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.<br>So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
>Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.<br>Yeah..._

_All: And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
>But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.<br>So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
>Dancing on the kitchen tiles,<br>Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
>So I told you with a smile...<br>It's all about you.  
><em>

_Artie: It's all about you  
>Finn: It's about you)<br>Puck: It's all about you, baby  
>Mike: It's all about you)<br>Puck: It's all about you  
>Finn: It's about you)<br>Artie: It's all about you_

(The song finished and the group applauded Rachel slightly blushing and Tina and Lauren giving Mike and Puck swats on the arms. Brittany just sat there in silence as the bell rang then walked over to Artie)

"Artie I..." she started to say

"I thought if you wouldn't listen to me in words then maybe I could do it in song" Artie started to say

"No I loved it but Artie I just don't have those feelings for you anymore" Brittany replied

"But you do for Santana" Artie muttered

"I-I don't know" Brittany replied "I need some time to think things through. I'm sorry Artie" Brittany replied as she ran out of the room as Artie just sat there distraught

"Now before we start our class for today I have an announcement to make" Will smiled "I know I said no more additions but that was before I found out Blaine was transferring. So I asked him to audition and so here he is" he grinned as Blaine walked into the choir room. However the room fell into silence with Rachel looking steamed, Finn confused and Kurt angry

"Blaine why didn't you tell me you were auditioning. You know we don't have any secrets" Kurt said angrily

"Kurt I thought if I told you, you wouldn't want me to join New Directions. Since we are going to stand out anyway being in New Directions would stand me out more. So that`s why I didn't tell you" Blaine replied standing next to Will

"Blaine auditioned just like everyone else in this room has. And he`s a member of this school now he enrolled yesterday so it's not against the rules" Will added

"I guess we could do with another male vocalist" Mercedes added

"And he and Kurt could bring another vibe to the group. You saw them at Regionals with their duet" Quinn replied as Kurt gave a small smile towards Blaine as he stood up and walked towards Blaine

"Ok but no more secrets" he replied as he hugged Blaine with a soft smile. The rest of the room nodded and agreed with Kurt while Rachel just sat in silence then raised her hand

"I suppose it could work" she replied quietly

"Ok Blaine welcome to New Directions" Will said happily as Blaine linked hands with Kurt as he sat back down. Will then started the lesson off as the door closed behind New Directions as another new term started at McKinley High

Chapter two preview

It's the annual pep rally and this year Will has agreed to let the kids choose what they want to sing. But could this lead to disaster or could everything work out well. Meanwhile Rachel starts to make her plans for New York, Emma and Will`s feelings of friendship start to change and Blaine starts to wonder if he made a mistake joining New Directions when some of the footballers corner him

Ok so there is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review, Couples wise I`m going to stick to the canon couples but will include Wemma, Brittana, Finchel, Samercedes, Tike, Luck and Klaine. Oh and sorry for the heavy Will chapter ill try and calm it down in the future. Also if you don't want me to add the songs to the chapters just say and I won't. Anyway please review and the next chapter should be out in about a week


	2. Pep rally

I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used they belong to their respective companies

Thanks ever so much for the reviews I got I hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much.

Season 3: My way

Chapter 2: Pep rally

"First of all Schue" Figgins replied sitting back in his chair while Will twitched nervously opposite Figgins "Very well done on getting twelfth place at Nationals. However maybe this year you might think about winning it. Those kids won't have a second chance this year being their graduation year"

"Yes and..." Will started to say before Figgins interrupted him

"That is why I have a suggestion. As you know the pep rally is coming up and I want New Directions to perform" Will lifted his head up and glanced at Figgins

"What?" he croaked out loud. He thought they wouldn't be allowed judging the last two times they performed at the pep rally they had performed 2 rather risqué songs, but Will had himself at fault for last years as he was trying to impress Emma

"Damm Carl and his spontentious nature" Will thought but then was brought back to earth by Figgins looking at him

"But Schue I think its best if this time you pick something else to perform. As much as I love my pastor keep coming to him with stories about you and your glee club is running a bit thin. This is your final warning" Figgins looked at Will who nodded

**Glee **

"Ok guys" Will clapped his hands as he looked around the room "As you know the pep rally is this Friday and Figgins, for what reason I don't know, has asked us to perform"

"Probably couldn't afford anyone else" Puck replied and Sam burst into laughter giving Puck a fist bump

"Or maybe he sees that we are talented and that there is nobody else perfect to perform at the pep rally" Rachel smiled brightly "Sorry carry on Mr Schue" she replied

"Anyway so I thought about it and the reason, well for push it anyway" Will added on and then hurried along just in case they brought up Toxic and his lack of misjudgement "Was that you went behind my back. So what I have proposed to do is let you have full control and pick whatever you want. The floor is yours"

"Really?" Kurt`s eyes went wide as he thought of maybe picking `Edge of Glory`

"So we could sing a really hot rap song and maybe I could have the girls round me..." Puck replied before seven pairs of eyes stared at him

"Even the alphabet" Brittany chirped up before the room fell silent "What it's a song." She replied before looking down at the ground looking sad. Santana was just going to make a comment when Will sensed this and spoke up

"Yeah" he gulped "Even that Puck. It's your decision guys but on two conditions. You all agree on the song and it has be decided for next rehearsal". Suddenly the bell rang and the kids all got up off their seats

"Dude surely there has to be some sort of catch" Sam whispered to Mike who nodded "Schue never gives us full reign"

"Maybe this year something`s changed" Finn murmured as the three guys walked out of the room. Will just shook his head as he stood in the middle of the choir room. He just hoped, going from what Puck had said, he wasn't making a hasty mistake. He sighed as he crossed the room and headed to the door as he had a first period Spanish class first and he didn't want to be late. However he thought maybe he could go and see if Emma was in her office first before class started.

"Yes I know" Rachel snaps as she speaks into the cellphone "But I really need to get this audition down. My future as a Broadway performer depends on it". She didn't notice Quinn stand on the stage behind her as she paces up and down "Well ill make sure my 2 gay dads hear about this. Goodbye!" She shakes her head as she throws the phone down on the chair then turns around to see Quinn staring intently at her

"Before you say anything Finn knows about me moving to New York after graduation and he fully supports it. In fact he`s talking about moving with me. A fresh start. Kurt and Blaine might come with us as well but they haven't decided..." Rachel is then interrupted by Quinn

"And you really think he`s going to come to New York with you. Or even worse I don't even think he believes that you will leave. Finn`s a Lima boy Rachel he even said it to you himself he isn't New York material. And what is he going to do when you Kurt and Blaine go auditioning every day" Quinn scoffs

"I believe that..." Rachel said softly but Quinn scoffs again

"Believe what you want Rachel but I think if you believe Finn`s coming with you then you're just going to have your heart broken. And I think his will be as well as Broadway is and always will be your first love." Quinn shakes her head as she walks off the stage quickly into the darkness. Rachel bows her head as she knows one of these days she will have to choose between one of her loves. Finn or Broadway. She sighs as she closes her eyes and imagines herself on a stage auditioning for Broadway. The piano plays and the song she has chosen is Celine Dions `Its all coming back to me now`

"_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
>That my body froze in bed<br>If I just listened to it  
>Right outside the window<em>

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
>That all the tears turned to dust<br>And I just knew my eyes were  
>Drying up forever<em>

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
>And I can't remember where or when or how<br>And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this  
>And you hold me like that<br>I just have to admit  
>That it's all coming back to me<br>When I touch you like this  
>And I hold you like that<br>It's so hard to believe but  
>It's all coming back to me"<em>

(Just as Rachel is about to start the second verse her daydream is broken by Finn calling her name and walking briskly on the stage)

"Hey Rach Sam said I would find you here. Were you thinking of something for the pep rally?" Finn looks up at her and she gives a soft smile before kissing him gently

"No just thinking..." she replies "Come on I promised I would meet Tina and Mike for coffee at the Lima Bean" she smiles as she links arms with Finn and walks out of the auditorium closing the door behind them as they left the room.

(Blaine walked slowly down the corridor towards the locker he was going to meet Kurt at. His heart soared as he thought of his boyfriend and he wondered of a song he could put towards the pep rally debate. Being new he didn't really want to get too much in the way. Suddenly he turned around and gulped as two of the footballers came nearer)

"You're new aren't you" one of them snarled. "Haven't seen you around these parts before"

"Azumo think we should give him our welcome present" the second footballer grinned.

"Why I think we shall" the first footballer grinned, they then threw two slushies into Blaines face as the boy just stood in shock, slushie dripping down his face and down his maroon jumper. Cold ice spread across his face as he just stood there in utter shock

"So this is what a slushie feels like" he thought just as he felt an hand on his shoulder

"Blaine I..." Kurt started to say "We better get you to a bathroom quickly"

"But you have Spanish and..." Blaine protested weakly

"Mr Schue will understand" Kurt replied as he hurried Blaine to the nearest bathroom and sat him down on a chair handing him a paper towelette.

"I won't be a moment just wipe the gunk off your face and I'll go and tell Mr Schue" Kurt replied as he dashed off. Blaine nodded as he wiped the sticky strawberry ice off his face and then just sat in silence until Kurt returned

"I told Mr Schuester" he replied "Here let me help you" Kurt replied as he started wiping Blaine`s dark hair, removing the slushie from it

"So this is what you entail every day in glee club. Getting that thrown in your face every day" Blaine muttered

"It's only because your new it will calm down in a few weeks" Kurt replied "I mean I had one every day when I first started but..."

"A few weeks?. This is bulling not to mention wrong. Kurt I`m sorry but I don't think I can be a part of New Directions." Blaine said softly. Kurt then finished wiping Blaine's face and nodded

"The slushie war rages on" Kurt murmured "But I respect your choice" he replied. Blaine nodded as he stood up and the two of them walked out of the bathroom next to one another towards Spanish class

"Lauren, Puck?" Mercedes called out walking to the couple "We need to talk"

"I aint done nothing" Puck raised his hands

"Not about you, It`s Kurt. He needs to speak to the rest of the glee club in the auditorium, About Blaine" Mercedes added. Lauren swallowed the chocolate she was eating and looked shocked

"Have they had a row" she muttered

"Anyway he needs to speak to us" Mercedes replied as she walked out of the library, Puck and Lauren following her until they reached the auditorium, the rest of the glee kids sat in the seats with Kurt stood up on the stage.

"Thanks Mercedes" Kurt smiled at his fellow diva as Mercedes sat next to Sam "The reason I called you here today is like I said about Blaine. Today he got attacked by a slushie and now he doesn't want to be in glee club anymore"

"But all of us have been attacked by slushies more than once" Santana replied

"Santana I really don't think that`s the right option to have" Rachel replied

"Does Mr Schue know?" Finn looked at his half brother who shook his head

"Not about the quitting but about the slushie attacks he does. Me and Blaine were in his Spanish class just after it happened"

"Maybe we should tell him" Quinn said softly. Sam shook his head

"I remember when I first joined I didn't feel like I wanted to be noticed. And with Blaine..." Sam trailed off slowly "It`s a lot tougher. Maybe he just needs to be shown that we have his back and that he doesn't need to be alone"

"After all we have been through this" Artie added "We know how he is feeling"

"So what do we propose?" Kurt crossed his arms and looked at the group who all looked round the auditorium shrugging. Suddenly Tina lifted up her hand and Kurt raised an eyebrow

"I have an idea" she replied whispering it first to Mike who grinned at his girlfriend then made its way around the room finally landing with Kurt who also nodded

"This will show Blaine he has our backs. Nice work Tina" Kurt grinned at Tina who softly blushed, Mike planting a kiss on his girlfriends cheek as the bell rang and the group made their way out of the auditorium to their remaining classes of the day that they had.

"Poor Blaine" Emma said softly after Will had told her about the slushie attack. They were round at Emma`s condo for a catch up and somehow Will had managed to stumble on the slushie attack

"I mean I know the slushie attacks were still continuing but I thought they might have died down by now. Kids growing up and everything. Looks like I was wrong" Will groaned leaning back on the sofa rubbing his hands on his face

"What about I ask Blaine to come in and have a word with me" Emma offered. Will glanced at her but then shook his head

"I know you mean well but I think this needs to be dealt with the kids on their own. This has been going on long enough and it needs to be stopped" Will carried on talking but was drowned out by Emma looking at him

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we have been in the friend zone too long and I missed my chance. He cares about these kids and it pains me to see him like this. But I`m scared. Scared to cross the line" Emma thought. Her thoughts were broken by a nudge on her shoulder and she turned to see Will looking at her concerned

"Your right" Emma nodded "The kids need to sort this out" She smiled gently as she softly yawned and Will looked at his watch

"I didn't realise it was so late and we have school in the morning. I better go" he replied climbing up off the sofa. Emma looked pained as Will left the room and she mentally kicked herself for not letting him know how she felt. Meanwhile cuts to the next day to show Will sat alone in the auditorium with his guitar as the first strands of Elton John `I want love` started playing

_I want love, but it's impossible  
>A man like me, so irresponsible<br>A man like me is dead in places  
>Other men feel liberated<em>

_I can't love, shot full of holes  
>Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold<br>Don't feel nothing, just old scars  
>Toughening up around my heart<em>

_But I want love, just a different kind  
>I want love, won't break me down<br>Won't brick me up, won't fence me in  
>I want a love, that don't mean a thing<br>That's the love I want, I want love_

(As the song played it also showed Emma sitting alone in her office and looking sad. As the song ended Will just sat on the stage and then got up and left the room)

"Ok so guys tomorrow is the pep rally" Will grinned rubbing his hands as he looked around the room "Have you chosen your song yet?"

"Mr Schue before we say what song we have chosen we have a special treat" Rachel offered. Will looked confused but nodded as he sat down on the chair next to Blaine as Kurt got up and joined Rachel at the front of the room

"After the events of yesterday I know Blaine you felt like you didn't want to be a part of New Directions anymore. So we have decided to sing this as a way of showing you we have your back and if Azumo and his football jocks want to slushie you, they will have to do it through us first!" Kurt said fiercely. Blaine`s eyes went wide as Will looked at him concerned. Kurt then nodded to Brad then the first strands of `Consider yourself` started to play

_Kurt" Consider yourself at home  
>Consider yourself one of the family<br>Rachel" We've taken to you so strong  
>It's clear we're going to get along<br>Finn" Consider yourself well in  
>Consider yourself part of the furniture<br>Kurt "There isn't a lot to spare  
>Who cares?..What ever we've goin we share!<em>

_Kurt "If it should chance to be  
>We should see<br>Some harder days  
>Empty larder days<br>Why grouse?  
>Alsyas a-chance we'll meet<br>Somebody  
>To foot the bill<br>Then the drinks are on the house!  
>Rachel"Consider yourself our mate<br>We do't want to have no fuss,  
>For after some consideration, we can state<br>Consider yourself  
>One of us!<br>(Blaine looks around the room as the rest of ND stand up to join Kurt, Rachel and Finn)  
>Kurt"Consider yourself...<em>

_Blaine" At home?_

_Rachel"Consider yourself..._

_Blaine" One of the family_

_Artie"We've taken to you_

_Blaine" So strong_

_Sam" It's clear...we're..._

_All"Going to get along_

_Kurt: Consider yourself..._

_Quinn: Well in!  
><em>

_Kurt:Consider yourself..._

_Puck: Part of the furniture_

_Blaine: There isn't a lot to spare_

_All: Who cares?  
>Whatever we got we share<em>

_Kurt: Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity-  
>There a cup-o'-tea for all<br>Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin  
>When the landlord omes to call!<br>Consider yourself  
>Our mate.<br>We don't want to have no fuss_

_All: For after some consideration we can sate_

_Blaine: Consider yourself_

_Kurt: Yes!_

_All: One of us!_

(The piano then stops and they turn to face Will who is standing up grinning and glancing at Blaine who has a huge smile on his face)

"Guys that was amazing. What a brilliant way to welcome Blaine into the New Directions family" Will replied with a grin

"Actually Mr Schue I have a confession" Blaine replied "After yesterday I considered giving up my place. Kurt must have realised this and came up with this idea. But after seeing this performance and realising no matter what happens New Directions will always be there for me"

"And Kurt" Finn added placing an hand on his half brother`s shoulder "Were there for both of you"

"So I`m not going to leave" Blaine replied as the group all embraced Blaine, Will`s eyes growing teary. Rachel then walked up to Will with a glint in her eye something Will recognised as the young brunette having some sort of great idea.

"Mr Schuester about the pep rally. We do have a song after all" she grinned as she whispered the song choice into Will`s ear

"Now before we start ill like to inform you that because of a certain amount of incidents the main hallway is shut for the time being. Now please welcome `New Directions`" Figgins bowed then left the stage. The curtains then opened to reveal Santana and Quinn on the stage as the start of Jessie J`s ``Price tag started

_Santana: Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the sale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop for a minute and  
>Smile<br>Quinn: Why is everybody so serious?  
>Acting so dang mysterious<br>Got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good  
>Time.<em>

_Santana: Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Quinn: Everybody look to their right<br>Both: Can you feel that yeah?  
>We're paying with love tonight...<br>(New Directions then run onto the stage)_

_All: It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money,money,money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Bl-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

_(Artie then breaks into the rap) _

_Artie: Yeah yeah  
>well, keep the price tag<br>and take the cash back  
>just give me six streams and a half stack<br>and you can keep the cars  
>leave me the garage<br>and all I..  
>yes all I need are keys and garage<br>and guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
>yes we leaving across these un-defeat-able odds<br>its like this man, you can't put a price on life  
>we do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight<br>so we ain't gon stumble and fall never  
>waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh<br>so we gon keep everyone moving there feet  
>so bring back the beat and everybody sing<br>it's not about…_

_All: It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money,money,money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Bl-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

(The song then ends as the gym erupts as New Directions jump on each other`s backs and run off the stage. Will just sits there with a huge grin on his face as he glances across where Emma is sat and the two of them share a soft smile at one another. Somehow Will knows they are going to make it through this and that they are going to be ok

Next time

**Will wants to do another school musical but after the fiasco of `Rocky Horror` he asks Emma`s advice who comes up with doing `The sound of music`. Sounds easy right but when people who Will didn't expect to get the lead roles he isn't 100% sure anymore. Will the show go on or will it be a total disaster?**

Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and please don't forget to review. As always the next chapter should be a week in the making barring illness and injury. And this time I think I had a nice balance in the couples so I'm happy with that.


	3. The sound of glee

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used in the chapter those belong to their respective companies

Onto chapter 3. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review

Season 3: My way

Chapter 3: The sound of Glee

(The audience murmured nervously as Will also slightly shifted in his seat and let out a nervous cough. However glancing to his left he let out a smile as Emma was sat next to him and his nerves subsided as Figgins stopped talking and the curtain parted to reveal the first scene as Will`s mind drifted back to a week before. He was sat in the faculty lounge as Emma came to join him)

"Hey Em" Will smiled warmly and Emma gave a faint smile sitting down. "Just looking though some notes for the glee club. I really want to do another musical though but after last year..." he trailed off as he remembered the fiasco of the Rocky Horror performance and how the play was cut and it was obvious Emma remembered too well as well

"Well maybe you can" Emma smiled "Maybe you could do one like Hairspray. That`s not too risky"

"What men dressing up like women and risqué dancing" Will shook his head. "However when I was a kid when my mom used to have a drinking spree my pop used to take me to see `Sound of Music`

"Oh I love that film" Emma smiled brightly "I mean My fair lady I just love Julie Andrews anyway and the nuns kinda appealed to me" she trailed off

"Right" Will nodded "But I think I might need your help" he stared at Emma who nodded slowly and grinned

"Gather round guys" Will instructed the group "So remember last year when I wanted to put `Rocky Horror on` he looked around the room at the group, with the exception of Blaine, their eyes drooped

"Mr Schue how did you get away with that!" Blaine looked horrified

"Trust me he didn't" Kurt muttered placing an arm around Blaine

"So what I have decided is to do a much safer option and do another musical. `The sound of music` Will grinned. The room fell in silence as Rachel lifted up her hand

"Mr Schuester isn't that musical all about the second world war" Rachel scowled

"That's like totally ancient" Santana replied

"I'm down with that" Blaine added "I mean a lot of the songs are pretty cool."

"We don't know ANY of the songs though" Puck turned around and stared at Blaine who shrugged

"Ok so guys I have decided that in a few days time I want each of you to audition with a song from the musical. Unlike last time" he glanced at Rachel and Finn "I'm not picking the characters just based on you are" He smiled as Miss Pillsbury walked in armed with a guitar "Miss Pillsbury is helping me out as well" he added

"Knew something was up" Puck muttered to Sam as Quinn raised her arm

"But how are we going to audition if only Blaine, Rachel and Kurt know the songs" she scowled at Will "That's like giving an advantage"

"Well Quinn" Emma smiled "That`s where I come in." She replied walking towards the kids and sat down with Will next to her. "I'm going to go through a few of the songs with you now."

"She can sing?" Tina looked shocked as Puck just sat back glancing at Emma. Will started to play the guitar as Emma started to sing `Do Rei mi`

"_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
>Ray, a drop of golden sun<br>Me, a name I call myself  
>Far, a long, long way to run<br>Sew, a needle pulling thread  
>La, a note to follow Sew<br>Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
>That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)"<em>

_(Emma then glanced at Blaine as he nodded to carry on the song) _

_Blaine" Doe, a deer, a female deer  
>Ray, a drop of golden sun<em>

_Rachel "Me, a name I call myself  
>Far, a long, long way to run<em>

_Rachel and Emma: __Sew, a needle pulling thread  
>La, a note to follow Sew<br>Blaine Emma and Rachel: Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
>That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)<em>

(Will then stopped the guitar as he looked around the room to see the blank faces of the rest of the new directions with the exception of Kurt)

"Maybe we might need to run through it again" Emma smiled at the group as Will also gave a faint grin

"So San who have you decided to audition as" Brittany said brightly stood by the locker. Santana shrugged

"I don't know. Maybe the baroness as she does come across as a bit of a bitch" Santana rolled her eyes slamming her locker

"Hey look about the other day with Artie I told him straight" Brittany smiled brightly "I said I wasn't sure yet but I think I want you San. You and only you" She looked at Santana who started to look nervous "San?" Brittany said slowly

"Look Brit I can't be with you. The truth is I met somebody else. Somebody who won't wait around and be with guys while she sorts out her feelings. She doesn't go to this school, she`s an older girl. Just go back to Artie and be happy. I gotta go" Santana replied walking quickly down the corridor tears pricking her eyes while Brittany's face just fell standing by her locker as her world crumbled around her. She had just made her choice and had it thrown back in her face. Brittany wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve then prepared herself to go to class

"So the auditionee will come in, sing one of the songs and then leave" Will started to explain to Emma as they sat the auditorium

"Will I think I know how to audition people" Emma shot him a look but then softened "Sorry" she replied as Will glanced at her but then stopped as the first auditionee, which was Quinn, came in and auditioned for Maria with `I have confidence. Emma nodded as Quinn left the stage

"Quinn wasn't too bad" Emma replied as Will furrowed his brow. Blaine was the next to audition as he appeared on the stage guitar in hand

"Hey Blaine" Will greeted the ex warbler brightly

"Hey Mr Schue Miss Pillsbury" Blaine replied smiling slightly at the 2 teachers in front of him. Kurt had informed him of their plight and Blaine was sympathetic

"What are you going to sing?" Will questioned Blaine "And what part"

"An acoustic version of Edelweiss" Blaine replied "And I`m auditioning for the captain". He added as he started to play the guitar, Will leaning back in his chair and Emma leaning forward

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
>Every morning you greet me<br>Small and white, clean and bright  
>You look happy to meet me<em>

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
>Bloom and grow forever<em>

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
>Bless my homeland forever" <em>

(Blaine finished the song as both Emma and Will applauded)

"Very nice Blaine" Will grinned as Emma nodded. Blaine did a grin as he left the stage and was soon followed by Finn auditioning also for the captain and also sang Edelweiss

"The thing is if I pick Finn everything is going to kick off because oh hey Rachel" Will smiled as Rachel bounded onto the stage "What song have you chosen"

"My favourite things and naturally I`m auditioning for the role of Maria. Her storyline appeals to me as she is a social outcast who falls for someone she thinks she can't have". She replied glancing at Emma slightly before snapping back to attention as Brad started to play

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels  
>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<br>Silver white winters that melt into springs  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_When the dog bites  
>When the bee stings<br>When I'm feeling sad  
>I simply remember my favorite things<br>And then I don't feel so bad_

(Rachel bowed and smiled brightly as both Emma and Will applauded)

"Very nice Rachel" Will beamed as Rachel also nodded

"I'm sure you will let me know the result in due course" she replied as she strode off stage, Emma and Will both looking at one another

"Who is next" Will sighed looking at the audition list. This was going to be a long day

"Well we made our decision. It was a very hard one but I feel the right people were chosen for the right parts" Will looked round at the group

"This isn't American Idol" Santana shouted out crossing her arms in annoyance

"For the role of Maria we have decided to choose Rachel" Emma replied as Rachel beamed. The rest of the room clapped but most wasn't happy

"Bet Finn gets the Captain" Sam muttered to Blaine "Rachel and Finn always get the lead roles no matter what they say"

"And the part of Captain Von Trapp goes to Blaine" Will replied looking at Blaine who looked shocked. However Kurt had realised the situation that Blaine and Rachel would have to be in an intimate setting together and after what happened last time Kurt felt unsure. Kurt jumped up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him leaving Will and Emma confused

"Can someone tell us what is going on here?" Will looked perplexed

"Mr Schue me and Rachel had a bit of a fling last term" Blaine looked embarrassed. Rachel scoffed and Blaine turned towards her eyebrows raised

"It wasn't a fling we went out on one date then Blaine realised that he was in your words `100% gay" Rachel replied "However looks like Kurt still has issues why I have no idea" the brunette mumbled.

"I wasn't completely sure about who I was but I assure you now I am" Blaine looked at Will and Emma "Mine and Rachel's friendship is that. One of friendship"

"Should I go and speak with Kurt?" Emma glanced at Will who shook his head

"Maybe later" he replied as he glanced around the room at the kids who had suddenly gone into silence "The role of Liesel goes to" Will carried on talking as Blaine just sat there half shocked he had the male lead but half worried about Kurt.

"Sue hi" Emma said puzzled "How are you?" meaning how Sue was feeling about Jean but Emma didn't really like to pry

"Oh I`m fine Edna but I just wanted to see how you were, I heard you were helping William out with his musical and even though a musical about singing nuns and children doesn't appeal to me I feel that you haven't learnt anything from last year"

"Sue I am just helping Will as a friend. A friend" Emma nodded "Beside he asked me to help" she looked down at the ground as she continued to measure some cloth for one of the costumes for the kids.

"Ah anyway ill be contacting the school board to have it shut down anyway. Once they see that this type of musical, granted socially it's tame but politically its not, is not fit in a high school and they will have no choice but to shut it down. Still it's for the good of the kids" Sue shrugged and left the room leaving Emma on her own slightly shocked her eyes wide. Sue walked down the corridor and walked past Quinn, who was just waiting for her appointment with Miss Pillsbury and had heard the whole thing. Quinn whipped out her cellphone and contacted Mercedes

"Mercedes I think we better be on the watch out. Miss Sylvester is on the war path again and if we aren't careful we could end up losing a 2nd musical again" she replied as she shut the cellphone off then smiled at Mr Schue as he walked past on his way to his Spanish class.

"Oh hey Britt" Blaine smiled as Brittany walked into the auditorium "Just practising my lines"

"I got lost" Brittany said plainly glancing up at Blaine on the stage "Can I come and stand with you?"

"" Blaine nodded not really sure what to say as Brittany climbed onto the stage

"You have really nice hair" she smiled "Kinda like a puppys." She looked at Blaine and then slowly moved in and started to kiss him. However Blaine moved back and looked at her startled

"Brittany you do know I`m gay and I'm going out with Kurt?" he looked at the blonde girl "I mean you're very nice but I`m not interested"

"It's just that Ive made out with every guy and I just wanted to add you to my list and with you going out with Rachel I thought you might be interested. However I'm wrong. I'll see you at rehearsal" Brittany looked at Blaine as she climbed off the stage and walked out of the auditorium, Blaine running an hand through his hair as he looked at his script and started to practise the next part of the play

"Hello everyone and welcome" Rachel beamed. She. Quinn, Mercedes, and Sam had decided to show the faculty via a puppet show how much fun it could be. "We have invited you here today to give you an idea of what out musical could be like. So we present to you `The lonely goatheard`. She went back behind the curtain as the first notes of the Lonely goatherd began to play

_Rachel:High on a hill was a lonely goatherd  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<br>Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_Quinn: Folks in a town that was quite remote heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<br>Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_Rachel:A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<em>

_Sam:Men on a road with a load to tote heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_All: Men in the midst of a table d'hote heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<br>Men drinking beer with the foam afloat heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_Quinn:One little girl in a pale pink coat heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<em>

_She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_Rachel: Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<br>What a duet for a girl and goatherd  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_Quinn:One little girl in a pale pink coat heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hoo hoo<br>She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_Rachel: Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hmm hmm<br>What a duet for a girl and goatherd  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_All: Happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o . . .  
>. . . yodeling . . .<br>Soon the duet will become a trio  
>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

(The performance then finished with Emma and Will applauding loudly, Shannon nodding and Figgins grinning. Sue just stood to the side as Will turned to face her)

"Well Sue. What did you think?" Will turned to face Sue

"As long as there is no funny business then I will let it slide" Sue gave a shrug as she left the faculty lounge. Rachel`s face brought on a smile as Mercedes and Sam hugged one another but that slipped her mind as she started to notice the scene of Will hugging Emma in front of her as the musical would go on. Her brow furrowed as she started to make a plan up in her mind

"Blaine must realise I`m annoyed" Kurt sighed as he turned towards Mercedes. They had decided to have a slumber party since Finn was on a date with Rachel.

"Maybe you need to have a word with him" Mercedes shook her head "I mean surely this is a misunderstanding that has got out of control" she sighed

"Anyway enough about me and my relationship problems what about you." Kurt cocked his head to the side as he grinned at Mercedes

"I don't understand?" Mercedes looked puzzled

"Oh don't tell me I haven't seen the way you been looking at Sam. I can pick it up you know" Kurt grinned at Mercedes who slightly blushed

"Ok so maybe we have been going out yes" she replied "But if you tell anyone I'll kill you" she grinned "It's for the sake of the team"

"I won't tell a soul. I won't even tell Blaine if you don't want" Kurt replied

"Ah no you can tell Blaine. I know he won't just go and tell anyone. He isn't that type of guy" Mercedes replied

"If there is a Blaine" Kurt looked sad as Mercedes placed an arm around her best friend "What happens if he doesn't want me" he wailed

"Of course he will" Mercedes replied "Now enough of this nonsense and lets watch some TV" the diva grinned as she switched on the TV

`Mr Schue" Rachel raised her hand "I'm a bit confused about one of the songs. Something good" she added on "And I thought with Blaine being absent today I could run through that with you". However what Rachel didn't know was that Will had said to Kurt and Blaine that they could miss practise to sort out their problems

"Sure Rachel well as you know it's a duet so between 2 people. But I don't think we should sing again" Will rubbed his head nervously as he remembered `Endless Love` and Rachel`s subsequent crush on him

"Oh no" Rachel shook her head "No I was thinking maybe Miss Pillsbury" she gave a shake of her head and a smile as Emma was showing Finn some of the dance steps.

"Rachel I don't know" Will replied "I mean..."

"Just tell her it's for the good of the group. And I mean it is. I don't know the song and well I can tell Blaine when he comes back. And it's obvious you 2 do know the song" Rachel shrugged walking back to her seat sitting down next to Tina and Mike. Will sighed and walked across to Emma and whispered something to her. Emma`s eyes grew large but she swallowed, nodded and walked back to the group with Will, Finn sitting on the opposite side to Rachel

"Guys it has come to my attention that some of you don't know one of the songs. A duet between Maria and Captain Von Trapp. Rachel says she doesn't know it so I have very kindly asked Miss Pillsbury here to help me demonstrate" Will gave a weak smile to Emma as he nodded to Brad who started to play the opening notes to `Something Good`

"I thought you knew all the songs. OW" Finn muttered in annoyance as Rachel nudged her boyfriend

_Emma: Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
>Perhaps I had a miserable youth<br>But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
>There must have been a moment of truth<em>

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
>Whether or not you should<br>So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
>I must have done something good<br>Nothing comes from nothing  
>Nothing ever could<br>So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
>I must have done something good<em>

_(She gulps as Will carries on with the song glancing softly at her. Rachel smiles contentedly as Lauren and Sam, just sit there dumbfounded)_

_Will: For here you are, standing there, loving me  
>Whether or not you should<em>

_Emma: So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
>I must have done something good<em>

_(She smiles as he takes her hand in his as they join together their voices)_

_Will and Emma: Nothing comes from nothing  
>Nothing ever could<br>So somewhere in my youth  
>Or childhood<br>I must have done something . . .  
>Something good<em>

(The music stops as Will and Emma both glance at one another a tense silence filling the room. The silence however is broken by Rachel applauding loudly followed by the rest of the glee club. Will the lets out a grin as the bell rings as the kids all file out of the room)

(Comes back to present day as all the kids are back stage after the show as Will and Emma come t join them)

"Guys you were amazing out there" Will grins "Seriously I couldn't be anymore proud of you"

"Thanks Mr Schue" Mercedes grins

"No I mean it too" Emma says "You showed that crowd what a great group of kids you are. And I mean that with all my heart" she tearfully says

"Aw thanks Miss P" Kurt smiles. Blaine nodding in agreement

"Can we please stop with all this sappiness its making me hurl" Santana snaps walking out of the backstage area. Will and Emma shoot uneasy looks at one another as they leave followed by the rest of the kids except for Kurt and Rachel

"Look Rachel I didn't mean what I said or acted beforehand. I shouldn't have said you would steal Blaine away from me and well we have now made up" Kurt grins as Rachel slowly nods.

"I'm very glad to hear that Kurt and I accept your apology. Also there was one song I wanted to do with you. Walk with me to the choir room" Rachel smiles at Kurt as the duo link arms. It then cuts to the choir room where the opening bars of Climb Every Mountain start to play

_Rachel: Climb every mountain,  
>Search high and low,<br>Follow every highway,  
>Every path you know.<em>

_Kurt:Climb every mountain,  
>Ford every stream,<br>Follow every rainbow,  
>'Till you find your dream.<em>

_Both:A dream that will need  
>All the love you can give,<br>Every day of your life  
>For as long as you live.<br>(As the music pauses we see shots of Sam and Mercedes talking to one another, Emma alone with Dr Shane talking about something and Brittany alone with Lord Tubbington wiping her eyes and looking down at the ground)  
>Both: Climb every mountain,<br>Ford every stream,  
>Follow every rainbow,<br>Till you find your dream_

_Kurt: A dream that will need  
>All the love you can give,<br>Every day of your life,  
>For as long as you live.<em>

_Both: Climb every mountain,  
>Ford every stream,<br>Follow every rainbow,  
>Till you find your dream.<br>_(As the song ends it closes on both Rachel and Kurt embracing as the door of the choir room closes behind them)

**Next time **

**Invitational's are once upon the glee club and Will has split the group again into boys vs girls. But is Will playing into the kids hands or is he giving them the spirit that they need?. Meanwhile Sam and Mercedes decide to make their relationship public, Emma talks to Dr Shane about how she can get out of the friend zone with Will and Brittany decides its maybe time to reveal her true feelings on Fondue for Two. **

Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review.


	4. The edge of glory

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 4 I hope you do enjoy it. And please don't forget to review

Glee season 3: My way

Chapter four: The edge of glory

"Invitational's" Will wrote on the white board then came round to face the group "Now I know last year we didn't have invitationals but this year I thought it would be wise to have it again."

"What are you implying" Santana raised an eyebrow

"Now I thought about splitting you up again into boy's vs girls" Will replied as Kurt turned his head towards Blaine

"And as always ill be lumped with the boys again" Kurt muttered to Blaine

"But because we have an extra boy this term in Blaine I thought it would only be fair if Kurt joined the girls. So Kurt if you want to sit over here" Will had a wry smile on his face as Kurt walked over to join Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren.

"But Mr Schue we only have six..." Puck started to say as Finn nudged Puck to shut up and turned to face Kurt with a grin as Blaine chatted to Sam about something as Rachel raised her hand

"Mr Schue what songs do you want us to perform" she announced

"Anything" Will replied "I'm leaving it up to you again. The only catch is that the winning song will be performed at the invitationals". The bell then went for afternoon class as the children made their way out of the choir room until Rachel was remaining.

"Mr Schue?" she turned towards her choir director who was shuffling some sheet music. "You seem a lot happier. And I was wondering if everything was ok in your private life?" She sounded nosy but Will knew she meant well

"Rachel yes I am a lot happier" he nodded "And thank you for asking" He replied with a small grin

"I really think you should bring Miss Pillsbury to practise more" Rachel replied as she walked towards the choir room door "I mean the girls need a ton of help with their costumes. Plus you seem a lot brighter when she is around and your duet was super cute. You should sing more together" Rachel replied with a grin as she walked out of the choir room leaving Will deep in thought. Was he that obvious to read?

"Will. Earth to Will?" Emma replied with a slight smirk as she held a grape to her lips. Will snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards Emma

"Sorry" he muttered taking another bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich "Just got my mind on a lot of things at the moment. Invitationals for one thing"

"You know it's a great idea to split the kids up. A bit of healthy competition never did them too much harm" Emma smiled at Will

"You're starting to sound like Sue" he shook his head as he took a swig of his soda

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing" Emma started to panic as Will shook his head trying not to laugh as he was starting to swallow his soda and if he wasn't careful grape soda would spill out onto the table. He knew Emma was getting better but some things wouldn't change. He swallowed the sofa and looked up at Emma, her eyes wide and he knew he was very close to crossing the friend's line. She looked that adorable

"Both" he croaked and Emma looked at him surprised "I mean good because of the competition idea but bad because you know Sue" he shrugged and Emma nodded

"Oh I'm going to see Dr Shane this afternoon" Emma replied and Will looked up curious to hear the older woman's name, He knew Emma had been to see her a few times ever since he advised her the previous term "Last week she asked me to try and eat something without any gloves and look" she pointed to her right hand which didn't have a glove on and beamed.

"E-Emma that`s great" Will croaked out and gave a huge smile reaching across and giving her a one armed hug. Emma slightly blushed as she popped the grape into her mouth "I mean it. Dr Shane is helping you so much I mean look at you now" he beamed

"I couldn't have done it without you though Will" Emma added on "You don't so much for me I couldn't begin to list everything". She placed her hand on the table and placed it on his hand, her small one resting upon his large one. Both pairs of eyes looked at one another electricity ripping through the air

"Shoot hey guys the lunch queue was a nightmare this morning" Shannon replied sitting down beside Emma and opening her brown paper bag. Emma took her hand away from Will`s as she ate the last remaining grape

"I better get going I have a few appointments just after lunch so I better get ready" Emma replied picking up her bag "See you around Will, Shannon" she replied as she walked out of the faculty lounge as Will watched her walk away. He sighed as he placed his head on the table as Shannon tucked into her sandwich

"You got it bad" Shannon nodded and Will flushed scarlet

"I can't help it Shan" Will moaned "But what happens if she isn't never ready to move on"

"Will you been through a divorce to that crazy ex wife of yours, and an annulment which I wasn't sure Emma was ready for a relationship straight after that. But I`m pretty sure she will be ready in time. Hell she wore your vest last term if that doesn't show true love" Shannon shrugged

"That was actually part of the reason I came back" Will confessed "Your right Shannon" he nodded as he sat back and sipped his soda with a smile

"So do you want to come round to my place? My mom and dad are out at some crazy dentist ball tonight so we have the house to ourselves" Mercedes smiled slamming the door of her locker. Sam nodded

"I mean ill have to ask mom and dad to babysit Stacey and Stevie "he added on "But I'm pretty sure they won't mind". He leant over to kiss Mercedes on the cheek then noticed Jacob watching them at the other end of the corridor so Sam leant out of the kiss

"Jacob" he muttered "I think he`s on the prowl for a story. That was close" he rolled his eyes as Mercedes looked from behind the locker and saw the curly haired boy disappear towards the canteen.

"When is Sectionals" Mercedes muttered as Sam gave a sharp laugh. Suddenly his face smiled as he noticed the office of Miss Pillsbury

"I wonder if Miss P would be able to give us any advice" he smiled as he walked beside Mercedes, almost bumping into Santana who was texting her new love interest and so didn't notice Sam or Mercedes. She smiled as she sent the message and looked inside her locker, this time remembering her combination code as Brittany wasn't there to distract her

"Don't think of her it hurts too much" the Latino beauty muttered as she closed her locker and made her way to her next class. Meanwhile Brittany was spying on Santana and seeing her text, or sexting was what she was probably doing, made Brittany feel the worst she had felt

"What was that Santana said. Wanting me to be honest. I asked her to come on Fondue For Two and I would have asked her to prom." Suddenly a flash bulb appeared in Brittany`s mind as she remembered her internet talk show and she started to think of an idea

"Blaine!" she called out as she noticed Blaine and Kurt walking next to one another. Kurt and Blaine both turned around to see the blonde girl

"Oh hey Britt" Kurt smiled.

"Would you two come on my internet talk show `Fondue For Two`. I want to interview you about gay relationships" Brittany replied as both Blaine and Kurt both looked at one another and nodded

"Great" Brittany smiled "Tomorrow after school. And don't be late" she replied as she ran off skipping. Blaine and Kurt both looked at one another confused as they carried on walking down the corridor towards their Spanish class

"Ok so first we have the girls and Kurt" Will grinned as he sat in a seat next to Finn. The girls jumped up and stood in the middle of the room

"We have decided to do `Judas` by Lady Gaga" Kurt announced

"Being a modern song most people will know it and of course we perform better when we perform Lady Gaga" Rachel replied with a grin as she nodded to Brad to press the play button as the opening notes to Judas started to play

_Kurt:Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<em>

_All: Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a!  
>Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA! (2x)<br>_

_Santana:When he comes to me, I am ready  
>Rachel: I wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Kurt: Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Quinn: Even after three times he betrays me<em>

_Kurt:Ahh ah ah ah ah Ahh ah ah ah  
>Santana:I'll bring him down, bring him down, down<br>Kurt:Ahh ah ah ah ah Ahh ah ah ah  
>Santana:A king with no crown, king with no crown<em>

_All: I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby!<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby!<em>

__(The room applauded as the song finished. However Puck raised his hand)

"I thought that might be a bit obvious Kurt doing a lady gaga song. But I admit it was good"

"Nice work" Will nodded as the girls beamed. "The guys perform tomorrow so just remember that the winner gets to perform at Invitational's"

"Sam Mercedes" Emma looked surprised as they both came into her office "How are you both"

"Good thanks Miss P" Mercedes replied "We just wanted a quick word with you"

"Well I don't have any appointments" Emma trailed off as both Sam and Mercedes sat down together

"Well I guess the first thing to say is me and Mercedes are now a couple" Sam smiled clutching Mercedes hand. Emma looked shocked "Nobody else knows not even Mr Schuester. You're the first person apart from our parents we have told. The thing is after what happened at Nationals with Finn and Rachel we don't really want any more drama and we thought..."

"That if we announced that we were a couple then some members, not saying any names, would feel a little threatened" Mercedes announced as Emma slightly smiled

"I see" Emma replied

"Another thing is that we saw Jacob hanging around yesterday and he might have seen me kissing Mercedes on the cheek. I would rather the group find out from us rather than from cheap magazine blog on the internet" Sam replied

"Well the thing is I do understand what you are going through" Emma paused as Sam and Mercedes shot uneasy looks at one another "But I guess ultimately the real decision is whenever you want to keep it a secret and risk Jacob revealing it or tell New Directions and hopefully they won't mind." She gave a small smile to the pair of them as they nodded

"You won't tell Mr Schue though" Sam glanced at Emma who shook her head but then looked panicked

"Yeah we all know you are best friends again" Mercedes gave a wicked grin

"No-No don't worry everything in here is confidential" Emma replied as she gave the two teens a smile as they left the office

(The choir room goes dark as a spotlight falls on Finn as he sits on the choir room floor)

_Finn: I'd sit alone and watch your light  
>My only friend through teenage nights<br>And everything I had to know  
>I heard it on my radio<br>(Radio)  
>(He is then joined by Blaine and Puck who then join in with the song)<br>Blaine: You gave them all those old time stars  
>Through wars of worlds - invaded by Mars<br>Puck: You made 'em laugh - you made 'em cry  
>You made us feel like we could fly<br>Finn:So don't become some background noise  
>A backdrop for the girls and boys<br>Blaine: Who just don't know or just don't care  
>And just complain when you're not there<br>Puck: You had your time, you had the power  
>You've yet to have your finest hour<br>(Radio)  
>(Mike and Sam then join them with Artie also wheeling on)<br>All: All we hear is Radio ga ga  
>Radio goo goo<br>Radio ga ga  
>All we hear is Radio ga ga<br>Radio blah blah  
>Radio what's new?<br>Radio, someone still loves you!_

(The music then stops as Will widely applauds as Rachel looks shocked, Kurt is still smiling as he can't keep his eyes off Blaine and Mercedes sneaks a look across at Sam)

"I like what you did there" Will nodded "Using lady gaga to counter the girls but also Queen. I think I might have a tough choice to make. Both performances were fantastic" he exclaims as the guys to fist bumps and back slaps to one another

"Hello and welcome to Fondue for two" Brittany smiles "Today I have two of my friends from `New Directions` Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. They are here to talk about their relationship and how things have been for them, Want some more cheese Lord Tubbington" she coaxed her cat who slightly purred as Brittany gave it more cheese, Blaine hardly believing what he was seeing

"So you two have been dating for over six months?" Brittany glanced at Kurt and Blaine who nodded

"Just after Regionals last year" Blaine replied "And I couldn't be happier"

"Blaine is who I would call my perfect guy" Kurt smiled at Blaine who slightly blushed

"That`s nice" Brittany replied swallowing some cheese "Speaking of coming out I actually have something I want to address to the nation. I have decided that now is the time I should come out as being a lesbian" She announced to the shock of Blaine and Kurt

"Is she drunk" Blaine muttered to Kurt who just looked shocked as his boyfriend did

"No I think she`s deadly serious" Kurt muttered

"I hope that the person who is watching this knows how I feel about her almost as strongly as I do! And also my honesty for accepting who I am" Brittany replied as she sank down on the bed a slight sob creeping from her lips.

"I think we better go" Kurt muttered to Blaine who nodded as they slipped out of the room. Over on the other side of town Santana is watching `Fondue for Two` and knows Brittany is talking about her

"So Emma" Dr Shane lifted her glasses up off her nose and turned to face the younger woman "How are you feeling today?"

"Good" Emma nodded with a bright smile "I mean I have good days and bad days but who doesn`t" She trailed off as she noticed Dr Shane looking at her intently

"And how are things with Will?. Last time you said you had spent a lot of the summer with him and you do seem a lot brighter." Dr Shane had noticed that Emma had changed from the nervous pale woman she had met in her first appointment to someone who still remained nervous but had a spark back in her eyes

"Yes we did" Emma nodded "But I feel that things aren't still how they were. True we are still friends but I don't know if he wants more. I do but not if he doesn't want to cross the line" he tears pricked her eyes as she blinked them away "But I mean friends is still good" she muttered weakly

"Emma I think you need to take a good long hard look at things" Dr Shane instructed her "It seems you and Will need to talk things through and to see if the other one wants the same. Just try and be that little bit braver, I know it's hard but if it's meant to be it will be all worth it" She gave a small smile to Emma who nodded

"Thank you" she whispered as Dr Shane gave a small smile and continued to scribble things down on her piece of paper

"Ok guys settle down" Will instructed the glee club "Ok so before I announce the winners of the invitational's Sam I think you have something you want to say" He glanced at the blonde headed teenager who nodded, standing up, then making his way to the middle of the room

"I would just like to announce that me and Mercedes are now in fact dating. We have been since the last term. I know we should have said something but we just wanted to keep things a secret. And so Mercedes would you join me in singing me and Mrs Jones" Sam glanced across at Mercedes who nodded standing up and moving to the middle of the room while the rest of the glee club remained shocked. Sam then picked up the microphone and started singing

_Sam: Me and Mrs Jones, we got a thing going on  
>We both know that it's wrong<br>But it's much too strong to let it cool down now_

_We meet ev'ry day at the same cafe  
>Six-thirty I know she'll be there<br>Holding hands, making all kinds of plans  
>while the jukebox plays our favourite song<em>

_Me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones  
>Mrs. Jones got a thing going on<br>We both know that it's wrong  
>But it's much too strong to let it cool down now<em>

_We gotta be extra careful  
>That we don't build our hopes too high<br>Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I  
>Me, me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones<br>Mrs Jones got a thing going on  
>We both know that it's wrong<br>But it's much too strong to let it cool down now_

_Well, it's time for us to be leaving  
>It hurts so much, it hurts so much inside<br>Now she'll go her way and I'll go mine  
>But tomorrow we'll meet the same place, the same time<br>Me and Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones_

(Sam then kisses Mercedes on the cheek and the two of them walk back to their seats)

"Well I never saw that coming" mutters Quinn

"Mercedes as long as you are happy then that all that matters" Rachel says

"So you aren't mad?" Mercedes replies as the rest of the room shake their heads. Will looks relieved as he stands up and moves to the middle of the room

"Now I have come to a conclusion. The winner of the invitational performance is" Will then is interrupted by Rachel sticking her hand up "What is it Rachel?"

"Mr Schuester I think it would be better if as a team we all sung together at the invitationals. So we have decided on a song ourselves" Rachel smiles brightly

"I have no idea what the song they have chosen is" Will mutters as he sits down next to Emma who smiles softly at him

"Will I have something I need to say to you" Emma whispers but is drowned out by the sound of Figgins talking and then the curtain going up. The song then starts and Will recognises it as `Edge of Glory` by Lady Gaga. He starts to nod and looks relieved

Kurt: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>Santana: I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight<p>

Rachel: I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>Mercedes: Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight<p>

Santana: It's hard to feel the rush  
>Blaine: To push the dangerous<br>Kurt: I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall over in love<p>

All: I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>(As the instrumental part of the song carries on Emma looks across at Will and knows she has to do something. She vows to tell him her true feelings tomorrow)

Kurt and Santana: I'm on the edge with you

Blaine and Brittany: I'm on the edge with you  
>All: I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>The edge  
>The edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you

(The audience then applaud loudly as the New Directions all look at one another as the curtain then falls on them)

Next time

**Jacob prints an article of Brittany and Santana and asks if they are a couple or not. Is it time for them to come clean or not? Meanwhile Emma decides it's time to admit her true feelings to Will, Kurt and Blaine bump into Kurt`s lesbian aunt who also has a few words for Brittany and Santana too and Rachel is furious when Finn forgets her birthday **

And there is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review.


	5. Secrets

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used in this fic as they all belong to their own respective companies

Onto chapter five I hope you all like it. And I hope the wemma fans don't kill me too much...

Glee season 3: My way

Chapter five: Secrets

(Blaine and Kurt both looked down at the ground where Pavarotti`s grave was lain and lay some flowers on it. Kurt sighed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder)

"Are you ok" Blaine looked concerned "Is it your mom?" he glanced at Kurt who shook his head

"Not really" he sighed "It just brings a lot of mad memories back that`s all" he sighed rubbing his eyes and smiling slightly at Kurt "In a funny way we have much to thank Pavarotti for. If he didn't die then I wouldn't have sung `Blackbird` and then you wouldn't have realised your true feelings for me. So thank you Pavarotti" Kurt smiled looking at the grave then the two boys, linking hands, started to walk away from the woods

"So what now. Have Wes and David still got your things?" Kurt looked at Blaine. The reason they had come back to Dalton was to pick up a few things Blaine had left before he transferred. Blaine was about to answer when they heard a yell and turned around to see a petite dark woman walking briskly towards them and when she saw Kurt threw her arms around him. Kurt then released the hug and smiled fondly at the dark haired woman

"Aunt Marianne?" Kurt said puzzled as Blaine just stood there looking confused as the woman smiled fondly at Kurt

**Glee!**

"How did you know I was at Dalton?" Kurt said confused as Blaine walked back to the table with 2 coffees for him and Kurt and a cup of tea for Marianne

"Your father told me" Marianne smiled at Kurt "I arrived back in town this morning and he said you were with your boyfriend. I asked him for directions and luckily there you both were. You look just like your mom every day" she slightly sobbed as Kurt just looked at Blaine rolling his eyes

"So Miss Hummel?" Blaine looked at Marianne who slightly scoffed drinking her tea

"Call me Marianne everyone else does. You're dating my nephew so that basically makes you family" Marianne grinned at Blaine

"Ok Marianne. Why are you back in town" Blaine replied confused as he set his coffee cup down

"Well I had just finished my latest musical role and just thought I would come back home. I haven't seen Kurt or Burt for that matter, for ages and I just wanted to see how you were" Marianne smiled at Kurt who started to form an idea in his mind

"_Maybe she could come to McKinley and speak to the glee club. She is a musical theatre actress after all_" Kurt thought then nodded with a grin as Marianne started to talk to Blaine about the glee club

"Look" Santana shook her head as she showed Brittany the school newspaper which read "Which ex blonde cheerleader was seen admitting she bats for the other team on her talkshow `Fondue for Two. And it doesn't take much guessing to work out which other cheerleader she was taking about".

"San I was only trying to be honest about my feelings. You know like you told me to be" Brittany replied trying hard not to cry but it obviously wasn't working out

"Fine" Santana crossed her arms "If you want to be a lesbian then fine. But I'll just deny it or use Puck or one of the other footballers to make out with me. You know I can be very convincing when I want to be". Santana glanced at Brittany as she walked down the corridor as Brittany just stood by her locker biting her lip. A few seconds passed before she started to walk to the choir room and opened it to see Mr Schuester standing there with a petite black haired woman

"Sorry I'm late Mr Schue" Brittany whispered as she sat down next to Sam and Mercedes

"Anyway let's introduce you to Miss Hummel. She is a musical theatre actress but she is also Kurt`s aunt" Will smiled at Kurt who looked down at the floor and Rachel`s face lit up. Will then went to it down next to Finn as Marianne stood in the middle of the room

"Hi I`m Marianne Hummel. Please don't call me Miss Hummel it makes me sound like a teacher and believe you me I don't want to set you rules and regulations" Marianne smiled "I'm your friend"

"Damm she`s fine" Puck whispered before Lauren nudged him in the shoulder

"As you also know I`m also a out and proud lesbian. My parents didn't really take the news too well so I ran away to New York. I know that a few of you in here will like the same sex as you" Marianne drifted over to Blaine and Kurt but then her eyes drifted to Santana who stared back. Puck`s face dropped and Lauren looked smug "My point isn't to preach to you just to say I know exactly what you are going through. This week I`m going to have a one to one session with each of you and to sort out your relationship problems, I know some of you are heterosexual and might think what does she know and if you don't want to come then that`s fine" Marianne smiled as Will stood up and applauded. The bell then rang and the glee kids left the room all except Brittany who walked up to Marianne

"Marianne I`m Brittany Pierce. I have something ill like to ask you" Brittany glanced at Marianne who nodded

"Shoot Brittany" Marianne smiled gently

"Well the thing is I`m in love with my best friend. And she won't accept the fact that I love her. Last year she told me she loved me but I wouldn't accept it and now she started to date somebody else. Even though I know she loves me" Brittany replied looking down at the ground

"That sounds intense..." Marianne said slowly sitting down next to Brittany "That sounds like something I went through with my first girlfriend. I thought I could sing to her through the power of song. However I sung the wrong song I sung `Your my best friend` by Queen" She sighed as Marianne started to remember the moment,

"_Ooo. you make me live  
>whatever this world can give to me<br>It's you, you're all I see  
>Ooo, you make me live now honey<br>Ooo, you make me live  
>You're the best friend<br>that I ever had  
>I've been with you such a long time<br>You're my sunshine  
>And I want you to know<br>That my feelings are true  
>I really love you<br>You're my best friend"_

(Marianne broke away from the memory to see Brittany staring heavily at her)

"That`s the point though. Santana isn't just my best friend anymore; I want her to be my girlfriend. But I can't. Not while she`s with this other girl" Brittany sighed

"Look Brittany maybe you should try and talk things out with Santana. Who knows this relationship she has might fizzle out and then she will need somebody to cry on. Just give it time. I know now my methods were wrong and I should have waited" Marianne sighed as Brittany nodded and smiled at the older woman

"I can't believe you forgot my birthday!" Rachel yelled as she slammed the choir room door shut and glared at Finn

"Rach you know I forget things and I`m sorry I didn't mean too.." Finn replied as Rachel interrupted him

"Yes but my birthday Finn. One day in the many that there are in the year and you forgot it!" Rachel exclaimed angrily as she stormed out of the choir room leaving Finn there alone. Kurt then entered the choir room looking surprised

"Wow I know Rachel steams sometimes but she seems pretty angry about something" Kurt glanced at his step brother

"I forgot her birthday" Finn sighed sitting down at the piano bench. Kurt looked at Finn for a moment then sat down next to him

"Now I know why she is so angry" Kurt murmured. Finn glanced at him strangely and Kurt rolled his eyes "It's a girl thing you wouldn't understand. Now the main point is what you are going to do to make it up to her"

"Well her birthday is over with now she can't have two birthdays" Finn rambled on

"Yes but Finn if you don't do anything then she is going to think you don't care. I think you need to have a word with my aunt get inside the mind of a girl" Kurt grinned at Finn who just nodded and then smiled at Kurt

"You know what Kurt I might just do that" he grinned jumping up and walking towards the choir room door. Kurt sitting back and looking very content with himself

"Hey" Emma smiles walking up to Will in the dark auditorium

"You wanted to speak to me about something" Will smiled at Emma as they both stood on the stage, the same stage where they had both danced to `Born this way` with the kids. Emma nodded

"I wanted to tell you something. Something I wish I had told you a lot sooner than this. But I was scared and then there was also Carl. I didn't want to hurt him. The truth is I..." Emma was then interrupted by her cellphone ringing in her skirt pocket

"Take that" Will instructed her but Emma shook her head "Em it might be important" Will replied and Emma flushed scarlet. He hadn't called her Em in such a long time. Emma then pressed the caller button and answered the phone praying it be a wrong number

"Hello" she answered softly "Dad" she replied "What mom" she replied and Will`s intense gaze watched her on the phone "N-No your right I'll be there as quick as I can" she replied as she hung up "My mom has been rushed into hospital. That was my father. I need to get back to Virginia as quick as I can" she said softly as Will walked up to her and embraced her

"Do you need any help packing or do you want me to come with you?" he replied as Emma shook her head

"N-No I'll be fine and beside my dad doesn't know I got annulled from Carl yet so I guess that`s going to be awkward and my dad will probably ask a million questions" Emma replied wiping away tears "What I came to say is thanks for being such a good friend over the summer. I thought it was going to be really hard and you made it much easier". Will`s face fell and Emma knew he was sure she was going to tell him that she loved him.

"Of course you're my best friend. Of course I would be there for you" he replied. "Look I have to get going I promised Sam and Mercedes I would run through a duet with them. Call me as soon as you get to Virginia" he replied kissing her on the cheek as he walked away. Emma then mentally kicked herself as she sank down on the piano bench on the stage. How could she not tell him the truth? Emma then started to sing Taylor Swift`s `Sparks fly` and started to play the piano at the same time

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"<em>

(Emma then finished the song and stood up looking determined. She was now ready to go home and tell her parents about Carl. And then when she returned she was going to tell Will once and for all how she felt)

"I hope you have a good reason Finn Hudson for inviting me here" Rachel shook her head as she stood in the middle of the choir room facing her boyfriend

"When I knew that I had hurt you, I felt terrible. Then I remembered one day you told me that you were named after Rachel Green the character from Friends. I thought maybe I could sing to you something that reminded me of you" Finn replied pressing the cd player button then a few moments later the start of `Ill be there for you` started to play

"_So no one told you life was going to be this way.  
>Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA.<br>It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
>Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.<em>

_But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
>I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.<br>I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too._

_You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight.  
>You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great.<br>Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
>But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees.<em>

_That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
>I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.<br>I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too._

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me.  
>Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.<br>Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  
>Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you.<em>

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
>Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.<em>

_But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
>I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.<br>I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too"_

(Rachel giggled as Finn kneeled down next to her half panting. She smiled as she softly kissed him)

"You're a dork" she grinned "But you're my dork"

"So does that mean I`m forgiven" Finn looked puzzled as Rachel nodded as they continued to kiss

"Santana?" Brittany looked puzzled as she stood by her locker on the way to Spanish class. She hadn't spoken to Santana since the argument that they had at the locker the previous day and she wanted to know why she wanted to speak to her.

"Look I heard what you said to Marianne the other day. About you wanting to be a lot more than friends with me and well let's just say we think the same but we have both known that. The timing isn't right we know that but when hasn't it been" Santana shook her head trying to get a grip on the situation but failing

"San..." Brittany replied her eyes almost filling up with tears

"Maybe it's time that I came clean to the world and confess that indeed I Santana Lopez bat for the other team and am in love with my best friend Brittany Pierce. But there is Sofia" Santana added on meaning her girlfriend "She`s been so loving and kind I can't just throw her out like a piece of trash. I'll have to tell her straight. But when that has happened I'm all yours" She smiles softly at Brittany "Just like I have always been" she whispers "Ill be yours exclusively and we will be able to walk down the corridor arm in arm just like Blaine and Kurt do. Except we will have better fashion sense" she jokes not knowing Brittany has drifted off in a state of confusion and delusion

"_Is this really happening. Ouch_" Brittany mutters as she pinches her arm then looks blank as Santana is giving her a weird look but then shoots a smile at her as she closes her locker behind her.

"Now come on. We better get to Spanish class before Mr Schue sends out a search party" Santana grins slightly hugging Brittany and then softly kissing her on the cheek. Brittany blushes as she releases herself from the hug and then touches her cheek smiling brightly. Santana and Brittany then walk down the corridor not knowing that Jacob has seen the kiss and is scribbling furiously and talking on his cell phone ready for back up to jot down everything that he has seen.

"Its time to put this story to bed" Jacob smirks then runs down the corridor grinning wickedly to himself.

"Mr Schue where has my aunt gone?" Kurt asked puzzled as they waited in the choir room

"That` what I have been meaning to tell you. She had to leave suddenly to start shooting a new movie in New York" Will told Kurt as he slumped in his seat looking disappointed. Suddenly Mercedes lifted up her hand

"Yes Mercedes?" Will said puzzled

"Mr Schue me and Kurt would like to say something" Mercedes replied as she and Kurt both stood up and made their way to the middle of the choir room looking at Brittany and Santana

"What we read in the newspaper this morning means no difference to any of us. As we know in the glee club we are all different." Mercedes looked at the pair

"And we wanted to sing this to you" Kurt smiled as Brad started to play the opening bars of `You got a friend`

_Mercedes When you're down and troubled  
>and you need a helping hand<br>and nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
>Close your eyes and think of me<br>and soon I will be there  
>to brighten up even your darkest nights. <em>

_Kurt: You just call out my name,  
>and you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
>to see you again. <em>

_(The rest of the glee club then come to join Kurt and Mercedes as Brittany and Santana look a little shocked and stunned)  
>All: Winter, spring, summer, or fall,<br>all you have to do is call  
>and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.<br>You've got a friend. _

_Blaine If the sky above you  
>should turn dark and full of clouds<br>and that old north wind should begin to blow  
>Quinn: Keep your head together and call my name out loud<br>and soon I will be knocking upon your door._

_All: You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
>I'll come running to see you again.<br>Winter, spring, summer or fall  
>all you got to do is call<br>and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah._

(The song then ends as Brittany softly sobs and Santana just looks at the group not really knowing what to say as the screen fades to black the camera panning outside the choir room to the hallway)

Next time

**Will is feeling a bit down since Emma has gone to Virginia so Kurt suggests putting on a European Song contest night to raise money for sectionals. Meanwhile Brittany and Santana both start to have strange dreams about each other and Santana knows that maybe she should tell Sofia, Emma reveals the secret of her annulment to her parents and the guys share a little bonding session about their relationships **

There you go hope you liked it. I know it was a little Brittana/Klaine heavy but I needed to get through that. Anyway please read and review.


	6. Eurovision song contest

I d not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Eurovision or any of the songs involved in the fic those belong to their respective companies

Next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Also a shout out to Stephanie (Mysticgirl 916) for the credit of using Will sing fairytale. Well part of it anyway

Glee Season 3: my way

Chapter 6: Eurovision song contest

(Will sighed as he flicked through the Show Choir rule book to see if any ideas for Sectionals would come about. Since Emma had gone to Virginia things had been quiet since Sue was busy with plans for running for Congress to make any jokes about his hair and Shannon was busy `Whipping her team of champions into place` she said but then apologised later for her insensitiveness. Suddenly his cellphone vibrated and after Will looked at it and it said Emma he grinned clicking the answer button)

"Hey Em" he said warmly and he could tell how excited he was from his voice. He had just missed her. But then he remembered why she had gone to Virginia and his voice softened "H-How is your mom" he replied sitting back in the lean up chair he was sitting in

"Oh better" Emma nodded from the other end of the phone "However she isn't fully better so I will have to stop another week or so till she comes out of the hospital" Her voice faltered as she said that and Will wondered if she was thinking the same as him, that she missed him too much. "How are things there?" she changed the subject

"Oh ok. The kids are super pumped getting ready for Sectionals. Only a few weeks to go" Will replied with a smile

"I hope I'm back for them" Emma said softly "I mean if there is a spare ticket going I wouldn't mind to go..." she trailed off remembering what happened last year. Would Will want to take her even as a friend after she broke his heart not going with them.

"Is that a date Emma Pillsbury" Will broke into a grin as Emma slightly blushed "I'm kidding Em you know I am. Were both there for the kids"

"Y-Yeah" Emma nodded but then stopped as her father walked into the room, newspaper under his arm "Look Will I have to go now. I'll call again in a few days. Bye" Emma then hung up and Will started at the cellphone in his hands. Had he been too strong and frightened her away. He mentally kicked himself as he sat back, head in his hands and as he looked up he could see the face of Kurt staring down at him, Blaine by his side

"Mr Schue?" Kurt looked concerned "Have you got a few moments? Because me and Blaine wanted to run something past you?" Will nodded and gave a slight smile as he bent forward to address the two boys.

**Glee! **

(Emma placed the cellphone down on the coffee table and let out a sigh as her father came and sat down next to her. He had red curly hair and a warm friendly face that had got quite red from standing in the sunshine for too long)

"Em you know you can talk to me about anything?" his voice was low and Emma turned towards her father

"I m fine dad" she replied "Just stuff at work that`s all. Kids and their problems. I was speaking to one of my colleagues just before hand and he said"

"He?" her father Ed looked surprised "Is Carl fine about that. He isn't the jealous type I guess then". Emma looked at her father and for a moment was tempted to tell him the truth but then courage deserted her

"N-no" Emma shook her head "I mean he can have female friends why can't I have male friends. Anyway I deeply apologise he couldn't make it to meet mom and you; he had a backlog of work and couldn't really cancel anything. But next time" Emma nodded

"I don't really think you mom would be up to having your husband around anyway" Ed cracked a joke "I`m going to go to the fields so if your brother comes in just send him out will you" Emma nodded as Ed left the room and Emma fingered her cardigan sleeve before leaning back on the sofa, mirroring what Will had just done in the choir room, and let out a groan

"I am in such major trouble" Emma thought before walking into the kitchen to see if there was any grapes she could eat

"The Eurovision Song Contest started in 1952 and is still going today. Some people don't really like it but I find it a treat every year" Kurt then stared as Santana raised her hand and glared at Kurt, Blaine and Will

"Your point is?. What has this got to do with the glee club anyway?" Santana crossed her arms in frustration

"The point Kurt was trying to say was that maybe the people who represent the artists in Eurovision aren't much different than we are. Obviously they know they will get ridiculed at but maybe it's the only way for them to shine" Blaine replied

"Look at Abba. Celine Dion. Both of those won Eurovision" Will added

"What so my idol came from this competition" Rachel looked puzzled but then started to smile. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought

"What about us guys? This just sounds something you want to do Kurt. Like Lady Gaga" Finn glanced at Kurt who shook his head

"A finnish group won it with a rock song Finn. Not all winners have been known for their glitz and glamour"

"So what your assignment for this week will be is to find an Eurovision Song that fits where you are in your life now" Will instructed the group who nodded each filling out of the room

"Mr Schue if I may I might do a multi media project using a few songs. With Blaine of course" Kurt added on

"That`s fine Kurt" Will nodded "Are you sure the group will be up to this" his brow furrowed thinking of Finn and Puck didn't look too impressed either

"Oh when they research they will be better" Kurt grinned with a wave of his hand. Blaine nodded

"See you around Mr Schue" Blaine waved as they went to their next class and Will gave a small smile as he sat by the piano

"So girls show us what you have got" Will claps his hands as Rachel. Mercedes and Tina stand up and move to the centre of the room

"We decided to do Take me to your heaven by the 1999 winner Charlotte Nilsson " Rachel explained "We decided to also dedicate this to our three boyfriends" She smiled at Finn while Mercedes gave a small smile towards Sam and Tina blew a kiss towards Mike as Brad started to play the piano

_Rachel: Shadows dancin' slowly on my wall_

_Moonlight paintin' silver to the sound of heartbeats_

_Mercedes: Magical emotions take control_

_Knowin' we will meet before the night is over_

_Tina: Then I'm gonna make you mine, love you till the end of time_

_All: Take me to your heaven, hold on to a dream_

_Take me to your heaven when my nights are cold and lonely_

_Flyin' high together on a journey to the stars_

_Won't you take me to your heaven, to your heart?_

_Rachel I can feel your body next to mine_

_Reachin' for a kiss that keeps me warm and tender_

_Seven steps to heaven show the way_

_When I'm there, I give myself in sweet surrender_

_Tina: Then I'm gonna make you mine, love you till the end of time_

_All: Take me to your heaven, hold on to a dream_

_Take me to your heaven when my nights are cold and lonely_

_Flyin' high together on a journey to the stars_

_Won't you take me to your heaven, to your heart?_

_Tina: As dawn is breakin' there is so much more to say_

_Rachel: So will you be my one and only when nights are lonely?_

_Hold on tight forever_

_All: Take me to your heaven, hold on to a dream_

_Take me to your heaven when my nights are cold and lonely_

_Flyin' high together on a journey to the stars_

_Won't you take me to your heaven, to your heart?_

(As the song finishes Will and Finn both stand up applauding loudly as Rachel shoots a look towards Finn who has a huge grin on his face also as well)

"Nice work girls" Will gives a thumbs up as the three girls giggle widely

.

"Lord Tubbington I'm confused" Brittany says slowly as she looks at some notes that Kurt had made for her about the Eurovision song contest. Lord Tubbington just purrs as it glances at Brittany and she shakes her head

"Maybe if I give you some more cheese you will speak to me" Brittany replies as she stands up, smooths her skirt out and lies on the bed next to her cat. She falls asleep and next things she remembers is being in the gymnasium with Santana, who is dressed in a very skimpy Turkish outfit

"San?" Brittany remains confused as Santana just gives her a small smile as she presses a button on the cd player and then the tune of the 2003 winner `Everyway that I can` starts to play. Santana starts to shake her hips going round and round as the song starts

"_I feel you?re moving on a different cause  
>Makin? a way for a distant course<br>You say you love me and you roll your eyes  
>Turn to stare at the empty skies<em>

_I thought it was over and we passed all that  
>All we?ve done is to pass back to frame number one<br>(Santana then leans forward and beckons Brittany who stands up)  
>C?mon now now<em>

_I wanna show you all again what it would be like  
>Just let go and let me love you<em>

_Everyway that I can  
>I?ll try to make you love me again<br>Everyway that I can  
>I?ll give you all my love and then<br>Everyway that I can  
>I?ll cry ; I?ll die and make you mine again<em>

_(Santana then leans in and kisses Brittany, then pushes her back Brittany half dazed from the kiss as Santana starts to crawl on the floor with other dancers who are also dressed in Turkish outfits)_

_Hold me closer oh so good  
>You make me feel just like I should<br>I know whatcha thinkin? uh-hu good  
>Now, the rest of the world is overruled<em>

_Tell me whatcha see in other girls all around  
>Come on closer and tell me whatcha don?t find here<br>Come on now now_

_(Santana smirks at Brittany who is still dazed from the kiss)_

_I wanna give you everything you?ve been missin? out  
>Just let go and let me love you<em>

_Everyway that I can  
>I?ll try to make you love me again<br>Everyway that I can  
>I?ll give you all my love and then<br>Everyway that I can  
>I?ll cry ; I?ll die and make you mine again<em>

(Santana then is about to lean forward and kiss Brittany again when she wakes up suddenly half confused and making Lord Tubbington wake up as well but the cat just yawns and goes back to sleep)

"Weird!" Brittany says "That cheese must be out of date or something. I'll have to get some more that isn't" the blonde shakes her head as she runs an hand through her hair and then decides to go back downstairs, stroking Lord tubbington one more time, and then placing the notes Kurt had made her on the floor, shutting her bedroom door behind her as her footsteps echoed through the house.

"Hey Mr Schue?" Finn replies knocking on Will`s office door and walking in

"Sure Finn what`s up" Will replies placing his pen on the table and turning towards Finn

"The guys" Finn replies "Everyone seems really freaked out at the moment. I don't know whenever it's the assignment or coming up to Sectionals but we all seem really up tight"

"And you want me to do what..." Will replies confused

"I just thought maybe you could have a word with us" Finn replies

"Finn I don't know I mean I`m not that good about letting out my feelings. Maybe you should be better in talking to Miss Pillsbury about it" Will added on

"Yeah but she`s away at the moment. And I think if we don't do something about it some of us might split up. And with Sectionals coming up soon we really don't need any more drama at the moment" Finn glanced at Will and Will just shook his head.

"Ok Finn ill come and have a word with you" he sighed as Finn gave a lopsided grin as he left the room. Will just shook his head but the smiled as a song came to his mind and he gave a smile and a nod. He knew just what he needed to do

(Santana sighed as Sofia continued nuzzling her neck then sat up brushing her hair out of her eyes)

"What`s wrong?" the blonde said confused and Santana shook her head

"My head" she lied "I need to get out of here" she motioned towards the choir room and Sofia nodded standing up and then kissing her on top of her head

"Call me tomorrow" she replies as she leaves the room and Santana just sighs. She then walks towards the auditorium where she stands on the stage and then remembers the song she practised for Glee Club. She picked the song especially for Brittany Jessica Garlicks `Come Back`. Santana frowned as she started to sing the song

We've both made the

"_We both made the same mistakes  
>And believe me, I know it<br>I've come to depend on you  
>In my eyes, can you see?<br>That someone's still hurting me?  
>What can I say?<br>That will make up for letting you down?  
>I just want you to know<em>

_So come back (come back)  
>If you love me<br>How will I survive without you?  
>(Without you)<br>Baby, come back (come back)  
>If you need me<em>

_Maybe I was wrong  
>And I tried to pretend, but<br>Always in my heart  
>I know that I want you<br>Come back…_

_Oh, the days seem so long  
>I miss you so bad<br>And it's breaking my heart_

_So come back (come back)  
>If you love me<br>(How will I survive?)  
>How will I survive without you?<br>(Without you?)  
>Baby, come back (come back)<br>If you need me  
>(How will I survive?)<br>How will I survive without you?  
>(Without you, without you?)<br>Baby, come back (come back)  
>If you need me<em>

_Maybe I was wrong  
>And I tried to pretend, but<br>Always in my heart  
>I know that I want you<br>Come back (come back)  
>Before you break my heart"<em>

(As the song ends Santana nods. She knows she has to tell Sofia about her and Brittany and then she can be with Brittany)

"Em what did you need to tell me?" Ed replies sitting down next to his daughter.

"Look dad before you hear it I just need to say that I never meant to hurt anyone. Things just got out of hand. The truth is I`m not married anymore. Me and Carl got an annulment because I was in love with someone else"

"Will?" Ed replied and Emma`s eyes looked at her father confused "Em I knew since you were speaking to him on the phone that you were in love with him. Parents intuition"

"So you aren't mad?" Emma whispered

"You should have told me the truth in the first place. But mad no. But you need to tell Will how you feel. Does he know that you still love him?" Ed glanced towards his daughter who shook her head

"Not really" she whispered her head low "I was meant to tell him the day I saw him and April in the auditorium. But when I found out he was heading to New York to be the lead in April`s show, if I had told him then he would have stopped and that would have made me almost as bad as his ex wife Terri. Would have made me selfish only wanting him and not wanting him to chase his dreams. And he should be there dad. He`s talented and wrong him being at a high school" Emma`s eyes filled up with tears

"So I assumed he came back. Because of you" Ed whispered. Emma nodded "Well that shows that he loves you and only wants to be with you. So why the holdup."

"Timing I guess" Emma mumbled "With one thing and another. But I'm scared dad. He knows how crazy I am and..."

"And the fact is he is still there wanting to be with you. When you love someone you always want to be there for them despite all their faults. Now look your mom is almost well enough to be let out of hospital. I can take care of her. Go and buy yourself something nice" Ed took out a bundle of notes from his wallet and Emma looked at them in disbelief

"Dad I can't..." she whispered as Ed shook his head

"Then go home early and surprise Will" Ed smiled "And then tell him how you feel. And I expect a visit from the two of you in the summer. I want to meet him and thank him for making you so happy" he smiled as Emma flung her arms around her father then ran up the stairs preparing to pack up so that she could return back to Ohio

_Will "Years ago, when I was younger  
>I kind of liked, a girl I knew<br>She was mine and we were sweethearts  
>That was then but then it's true<em>

_I'm in love with a fairytale  
>Even though it hurts<br>Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,  
>I'm already cursed<em>

_Every day we started fighting  
>Every night we fell in love<br>No one else could make me sadder  
>But no one else could lift me high above<em>

_I don't know what I was doing  
>Suddenly we fell apart<br>Nowadays I cannot find her  
>But when I do we'll get a brand new start<em>

_I'm in love with a fairytale  
>Even though it hurts<br>Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,  
>I'm already cursed"<em>

(Will then sat down on the piano stool as Puck raised his hand)

"Mr Schue was that about anyone in particular" Puck started to snigger as Finn just looked at him

"Puck we aren't here to discuss my relationship problems. We are here to discuss yours" Will said calmly. Puck just crossed his arms as Artie raised his hand

"There`s a girl I like" Artie blushed rolling across to join Will. `But she isn't in glee club..." his voice trailed off as Puck leaned across to talk to Finn Sam and Mike

"Schue`s got it bad. How was that song supposed to help us when it was obviously about Miss P" Puck snapped

"It might not be about her..." Finn trailed off

"Oh come on. All that about being kept apart it was obviously when he was with his ex wife" Puck shook his head

"As much as it hurts me to admit it Puck is right on this one" Kurt replied as he walked into the choir room with Blaine

"Kurt how did you get in here" Finn replied confused

"I waited till Artie had left with Mr Schue and then me and Blaine sneaked in. We all know Mr Schue and Miss P are meant to be together and so what I propose we should do is just before Sectionals..." Kurt whispered into each of the guys ears who started nodding

"The girls can work on Miss P when she returns from her break" Finn nodded

"And while the guys can keep an eye on Mr Schue. Make sure he doesn't get up to any funny business" Sam raised an eyebrow

"Agreed" Kurt nodded as the guys did a high five before Kurt and Blaine ran out of the room before Mr Schue returned with Artie. The guys all looked at one another before Sam walked forward asking Will for some advice with Mercedes

(The glee clubbers all sat on stools on the stage singing Katrina and the Waves `Love shine a light` that won the 1997 contest for the United Kingdom)

_Rachel: Love shine a light, in every corner of my heart  
>Let the love light carry, let the love light carry<br>Mercedes: Light up the magic in every little part  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of our hearts<em>

_Quinn: Love shine a light, in every corner of my dreams  
>Let the love light carry, let the love light carry<br>Tina: Like the mighty river, flowing from the stream  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of my dreams<em>

_All: And we're all gonna shine a light together  
>All shine a light to light a way<br>Brother's and sister's, in every little part  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of our hearts<br>(Emma then sneaks into the auditorium at the top of the screen having had a new hair cut, her long red hair trailing down)  
>Blaine:Love shine a light, in every corner of the world<br>Let the love light carry, let the love light carry  
>Finn: Light up the magic, for every boy and girl<br>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of the world_

_All: And we're all gonna shine a light together  
>All shine a light to light a way<br>Brother's and sister's, in every little part  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of my heart<br>And we're all gonna shine a light together  
>All shine a light to light a way<br>Brother's and sister's, in every little part  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of my heart<br>Rachel: Shine a light, in every corner of my heart_

(As the song finishes Emma sneaks out of the auditorium. She can tell Will the truth tomorrow she decides as Will applauds his students as they all look proudly at one another high fiving and giving one another fist bumps)

Next time

Emma comes back to school ready to tell Will but she isn't ready to see Holly back in town on a field trip with the school she is subbing at. Will Holly returning be the spark Emma needs or will she just concede defeat? Meanwhile Santana prepares to tell Sofia the truth but isn't ready for her reaction, Finn tells Rachel the plan of them getting Miss P and Mr Schue together and Artie decides it's time to ask the girl he likes out

Hope you liked the latest chapter. I think wemma fans will be happy with the next one *grins* despite Holly returning. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up soon as possible.


	7. Field trip

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used these all belong to their respective companies

Hey everyone. Only three more chapters to go after this one and then I'll be done, yes sad I know. Also I apologise if its a little crappy went to the dentist today had to have a filling so my face is a bit numb but wanted to get it out for you. Hope you enjoy

Glee season three: My way

Chapter seven: Field trip!

(Wil Schuester walked down the hallway and pricked up his ears as he noticed music coming from the auditorium. Confused he decided to investigate and as he walked into his auditorium he noticed a group of girls on the stage singing and dancing to a song he didn't recognise as a brunette girl started to sing)

"_I'm doing nothing;  
>Coz then at least I'm doing nothing wrong.<br>And I'm staying on my own,  
>And turn off my telephone,<br>But nothing's gained, nothing's won._

_Yeah, you can tell them,  
>Yeah, you can say whatever;<br>I don't care, yeah.  
>But if you wanna play it cool,<br>Then I got news for you,  
>It's getting hotter, hotter in here...<br>(The rest of the girls then moved into place as Will just stood there amazed)  
>So, when I speak, listen<br>This is my decision,  
>But you keep on messing up the words (oh, oh, oh)<br>So when I speak, listen,  
>Coz you keep on pushing,<br>Like I need permission to be heard (oh, oh, oh)  
>I'm gonna lift it, lift it,<br>Higher!  
>I'm gonna lift it, lift it,<br>Higher!  
>So when I speak, listen,<br>This is my decision,  
>But you keep on messing up the words"<em>

(As the middle blonde girl was about to start singing the music switched itself off and Will noticed a tall blonde woman approach the girls. She then turned around down the aisle of the auditorium and stared hard at Will)

"Will?" the woman said surprised as Will recognised his old flame Holly Holiday walking towards him

**Glee! **

"W-What are you doing here" Wil replied surprised sitting next to Holly in the auditorium

"Figgins invited me" Holly replied simply "Said he wanted some fresh blood around to spice things up. And since I run the glee club now at the school I was subbing at" seeing the look on Will` s face she nodded "Yep I grew tired subbing and moving on from place to place so when it came up I jumped at the chance. We are now working on our Sectionals but I`m still kinda working hard at it"

"I mean from what I just saw your girls will walk it" Will smiled with a friendly smile

"So how are things with you? Did you get things sorted with Emma?" Holly glanced at Will. Will was about to answer when he heard the click clacking of heels and the next thing he knew was Emma`s face looking at him and Holly her newly long red hair swishing by her side

"Oh hey Em.." Will started to say but was interrupted by Emma

"So here you are. You know Will I thought you had changed. But maybe you were lying about having to meet with Shannon and instead your meeting your old girlfriend." Emma glared at Holly who just looked confused

"Emma I..." Holly started to say but Emma cut her off with a hand

"Maybe you and I aren't right after all Will." Emma huffed as she stormed up the auditorium aisle to be met with a strange look from Holly

"Yeah I thought she said..." Holly trailed off

"Holly I think maybe you should go. Or at least take your girls somewhere else/ I need to speak with Emma" Will replied as Holly gave a nod and walked out of the auditorium to find her students. Will gave a frustrated sigh as he ran his hands through his curls and then stood up running out of the auditorium to find the love of his life before he did any more mess to screw things up between them.

"Georgina..." Artie sighed as he wheeled himself against the lockers and stared at the new Cheerio who had just joined the school the week before. However she hadn't given Artie the time of day due to him being in the glee club. Artie slammed his locker and turned around to see Kurt and Blaine staring heavily at him

"Guys I know you mean well but I mean look at me. What chance have I got with her I mean I know there was Brittany but still..." Artie trailed off confused as Kurt lifted a finger to Artie`s lips and smirked

"And look what happened there. You dated her so why not Gina" Kurt noticed the look on Artie`s face and was about to say something but was interrupted by Blaine nudging his boyfriend with a pained look on his face

"Kurt I don't know if Artie will want us messing in his private affairs" Blaine relied wringing his hands nervously

"Actually I would like your help" Artie said quietly as Kurt shot a look at Blaine who shrugged his shoulders ramming his hands in his maroon jumper

"Blaine be a doll and go to the Lima Bean and order me two coffees. And get yourself one while you're at it too" Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine who then walked off down the corridor. "Right Artie this is what we are going to do and before you know it you are going to have that Cheerio eating out of the palm of your hand" Kurt smiled as he leant on the back of Artie`s wheelchair as he pushed him down the corridor towards the exit gates where they would be going to the Lima Bean to meet with Blaine and for Kurt to work on his latest matchmaking scheme.

"She hasn't spoken to you for a week" Holly replied sitting opposite Will in the teachers' lounge. Figgins had allowed Holly to go in despite Emma and Shannons objections as she was a visiting teacher. Will shook his head looking down in his grape soda can

"Everytime I try getting near her she just brushes past me. How can I explain what we were talking about was just friendly chit chat when she won't even speak to me!" Will complained as Holly stood up

"I think I better go and meet my girls" she replied glancing at her cellphone "It looks like one of them is about to kill the other one!" she rolled her eyes "Look you and Emma will sort things out. I mean she" she sighed remembering what Emma had told her in the science classroom and then the scene she had seen in this very room. "Doesn`t matter" she replied seeing Will`s confused look and then walked out of the room. Will then crushed the grape soda can and threw it in the trash can giving some of the teachers strange looks at him. Will then stormed down the corridor and into the choir room where he then sat at the piano breathing heavily before he started to play `She`s like the wind` from Dirty Dancing before starting to sing along

_She's like the wind through my tree  
>She rides the night next to me<br>She leads me through moonlight  
>Only to burn me with the sun<br>She's taken my heart  
>But she doesn't know what she's done<em>

_Feel her breath on my face  
>Her body close to me<br>Can't look in her eyes  
>She's out of my league<br>Just a fool to believe  
>I have anything she needs<br>She's like the wind_

_Feel her breath on my face  
>Her body close to me<br>Can't look in her eyes  
>She's out of my league<br>Just a fool to believe  
>I have anything she needs<br>She's like the wind_

(Will then knelt across the piano slightly sobbing not noticing that Finn and Rachel were watching from outside the choir room)

"This is bad" Finn mutters as he runs along the corridor dragging Rachel along with him just as they enter the boys locker room as Rachel gives him an annoyed look

"This is the only place where we will be safe" Finn replies as he kisses his girlfriend "Look I know you mean well with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury but things don't seem to be working out the way we wanted it to. Kurt has a plan that he says" he did the quotation mark with his fingers "Will get them together. But we have to wait till Miss P gets back from her vacation next week"

"But she is back I saw her arguing with Mr Schue this morning that`s probably why he is so bummed and I saw Miss Holiday with her group of scantily clad girls this morning. What they are doing here I have obviously no idea" Rachel crossed her arms in annoyance but then stopped after Finn was looking at her confused

"Wait Miss Holiday is back in town..." Finn looked at Rachel who nodded slowly

"Isn't that what I have been trying to tell you Finn" Rachel was about to go into one of her rants when Finn held up his hand

"Ill have to go and tell Puck and the guys. Thanks Rach for telling me!" he exclaimed as he dashed out of the boys locker room leaving Rachel there highly confused and puzzled with her boyfriend.

(Kurt looked down the hallway and saw Gina standing by her locker pulling on her ponytail in thought as she placed a book in her locker. He nudged Artie and a few seconds later Artie pushed himself down the hallway and then stopped near Gina who looked at Artie confused)

"Gina look I know you don't know me and well I only know you from afar but I really like you" Artie replied

"My mom told me never to talk to strangers" Gina replied plainly as she walked away from her locker "But I do know you from Glee club performances" she replied as she glanced at Artie "Oh hi Kurt. Kurt`s boyfriend" she replied as she walked past Kurt and Blaine who looked hurt

"Gina wait. Artie is really nice and although he looks dorky and could do with some fashion sense" Artie shot Kurt a look but Kurt ignored Artie "He has a really good heart. Just one date and then if not leave him alone. Nobody will find out if that is what you are thinking about" Kurt flicked his hand and smirked at Gina who looked flushed. Artie had since rolled away and Gina turned around to see his wheelchair going down the corridor

"Artie wait" she shouted to Artie who looked around confused "Ok one date but that`s it." She stressed to Artie who gave a small smile

"You won't regret it I promise" he replied as Kurt gave a grin to Artie by the side of his locker as Artie rolled away down the corridor as Gina walked in the opposite direction towards Cheerio practise

"That was a really nice thing you did there Kurt" Blaine grinned at his boyfriend

"When am I never nice Blaine" Kurt said as he walked down the corridor with his boyfriend towards their next class

(Santana sighed as she fixed her hair in the mirror in her locker then started to walk towards the auditorium. She was going to meet with Sofia and let her down gently. She walked into the auditorium and after a couple of minutes Sofia arrived)

"Sofia thanks for meeting me at school. I would have asked you to meet me at home but as you know my parents don't approve of my situation" Santana muttered darkly

"What`s wrong. Are you ill?" Sofia replied and Santana shook her head

"N-No" she replied and Sofia looked at her girlfriend confused "Look the truth is Sofia I have been using you. This relationship was nothing but a lie for me to cover my feelings for another girl. And now I have found out that she not only feels the same way about me but that she wants to go public about her sexuality." She stopped as she noticed Sofia`s face dropping

"So all that you said about loving me and only wanting to be with me. That was a lie" Sofia replied

"I never meant to hurt you Sofia..." Santana replied placing a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away

"It's a bit too late for that. You should have thought about that before you started using me. Whoever she is I hope she is worth it" Sofia glared at Santana as she stormed out of the auditorium as Santana just stood there as she started to sing Amy Winehouse`s `Tears dry on their own`

"_All I can ever be to you,  
>Is a darkness that we knew,<br>And this regret I've got accustomed to,  
>Once it was so right,<br>When we were at our high,  
>Waiting for you in the hotel at night,<br>I knew I hadn't met my match,  
>But every moment we could snatch,<br>I don't know why I got so attached,  
>It's my responsibility,<br>And you don't owe nothing to me,  
>But to walk away I have no capacity<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>She walks away,<br>The sun goes down,  
>She takes the day but I'm grown,<br>And in your way, in this blue shade,  
>My tears dry on their own,<em>

_So we are history,  
>YOUR shadow covers me<br>The sky above ablaze,_

_She walks away,  
>The sun goes down,<br>She takes the day but I'm grown,  
>And in your way, in this blue shade,<br>My tears dry on their own,"_

(Santana just stands there and gives a small nod. It was now time to tell Brittany her true feelings and to ask her to be her girlfriend)

"Brittany get that door" her mom shouts from downstairs. Brittany sighs as she climbs off her bed and then walks to the front door where she is surprised to see Santana there

"Santana" Brittany says confused as she opens the door and lets her in. They then go into Brittany`s bedroom where Santana sits on the bed

"I broke things off with Sofia" she replies looking up at Brittany "I heard you on Fondue for Two and realised that I was wrong wanting to hide my sexuality. Then last week during the Eurovision Song Contest assignment I realised it was just you. So I broke things off" She glanced up at Brittany before walking up to her and grasping her hands

"Britt will you be my girlfriend" She looked into the eyes of Brittany and Brittany gave a small nod and a smile

"Of course" she replied with a grin as the pair moved forward for a kiss, Lord Tubbington watching them from the bed

"Hey Will" Holly replies as she walks into the choir room

"Holly I don't think this is a good time. I have Sectionals to prepare for" Will replies

"I just came to say that I`m leaving" Holly replies "Me and the girls are going back. And I also came to say is that I saw Emma in the auditorium just before I came here and you two need to tell each other how you feel before you lose contact again. You love her Will and I know that she loves you its stupid timing or something I don't know. Just go" Holly glared at Will before leaning over and grasping his hand "I don't know if I'll be back as well. Something tells me I`m not very welcome around here but ill manage" She walked towards the choir room door before Will calls her back

"Good luck with Sectionals" Will replies "Maybe we will bump into each other at Nationals" he gives a grin and Holly laughs

"Maybe not for a while" she replies as she leaves the room and Will jumps up out of his seat and runs to the auditorium to find Emma just as he did all that time ago. He enters the choir room and he can hear Emma singing a song something which he recognised as a movie he once rented as he felt drawn to it

_Emma: I've been living with a shadow overhead  
>I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed<br>I've been lonely for so long  
>Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on<em>

_(Will then starts singing the male verse of the song as Emma`s eyes grow wide as she sees Will walking into the auditorium) _

_Will: I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
>Just in case I ever need em again someday<br>I've been setting aside time  
>To clear a little space in the corners of my mind<em>

_(He then jumps onto the stage and glances at Emma as they continue the song)_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
>I can't make it through without a way back into love<br>Oh oh oh  
>Emma: I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine<br>I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
>I know that it's out there<br>There's got to be something for my soul somewhere  
>Will: I've been looking for someone to shed some light<br>Not somebody just to get me through the night  
>I could use some direction<br>And I'm open to your suggestions  
>Both: All I want to do is find a way back into love<br>I can't make it through without a way back into love  
>And if I open my heart again<br>I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
>oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>(Emma then turns towards Will and stares at him the way she used to and Will`s heart sours as he stares back at her with a smile)  
>Emma: There are moments when I don't know if it's real<br>Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
>I need inspiration<br>Not just another negotiation  
>Both: All I want to do is find a way back into love<br>I can't make it through without a way back into love  
>And if I open my heart to you<br>I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
>And if you help me to start again<br>You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
>oh, oh, oh, oh, oh <em>

(As the music ends Emma glances towards Will as Brad watches the pair keenly)

"Holly gone then" she replies crossing her arms as Will shakes his head looking confused

"There was no Holly" he replies as he grabs Emma`s hand "She was only here because she was struggling with Sectionals and Figgins said she could use the auditorium as practise. She took over the glee club at her new school and wanted advice from me. And that`s the truth Emma" he replies before Emma leans forward and softly kisses him before letting him go

"I have something I need to tell you" she replies running a hand through her long hair "Something which I should have said before I left for Virginia but I chickened out. The truth is, I love you Will Schuester" she replied as Will couldn't believe this was actually happening "And I want to get out of the friends zone and be an actual couple. I think we have spent too long being friends and now I want to be boyfriend and girlfriend" She smiled softly at Will as she stroked his hand

"Emma I..." Will whispered tears lightly going down his face but these were tears of happiness not sadness "Of course I will go out with you and be your boyfriend" He grinned happily at Emma as she smiled softly at Will, her hand leaning upwards to wipe the tears from his face and then the pair leaned forward and kissed one another, their hands leaning against each other`s shoulders as their lips met one another and then looked up at one another their eyes sparkling. Finally they had found each other in the world without any ex partners or demons surrounding them and Emma leant against Will`s shoulder embracing him as the room turned dark

Next time

Emma tells Wll its time he met her brother, the one who pushed her into the runoff lagoon, but will her brother and Will get along or not. Also Santana, Brittany and Quinn decide to have a little night out but will the consequences pay dear, the group start to put in the last minute preparations for Sectionals and Brittany and Santana reveal their relationship to the group

Charlotte see I told you there would be kissy kissy this chapter and don't worry there will be more to come now that wemma are a couple. And as always please review


	8. We are what we are

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any songs in this fic they belong to their own respective artists and companies.

Hi everyone and welcome back. This chapter will be a little bit of a filler one so I hope you don't mind. Anyway on with the show

Glee season 3 my way

Chapter 8: `We are what we are`

(Quinn sighed as she stood on the pavement checking her watch. She was supposed to be meeting up with Santana and Brittany but they seemed to be busy. Quinn knew of their relationship so she kinda guessed what Santana meant by busy. Suddenly she looked down the road and saw Santana and Brittany walking up the road)

"Finally!" Quinn replied walking up to the pair giving them a death glare

"Sorry Lord Tubbington got stuck under the bed and I couldn't go until he had been properly comforted" Brittany replied but Quinn knew that maybe it was Brittany who was stuck under the bed. Tapping her foot she shot a look at Santana until the dark haired girl gave in

"Ok Brit was lying. I managed to get us 3 fake ids so that we could get into the club. My dad knows somebody since we live in Lima Heights, it doesn't have the best reputation and he has connections" Santana replied handing Quinn the id

"Fred?" Quinn replied raising an eyebrow "Santana these aren't even the same sex."

"They aren't going to properly look at them and well if they ask we could say he`s my dad and we need to speak to him,. The bouncers aren't the brightest at this club. Trust me I know" Santana replied and Quinn realised that she probably did know. Sighing she looked at Brittany and then gave in

"Ok but any trouble and we are OUT. I don't want Mr Schuester having to pick us up and another lecture about underage drinking. We had enough last term about that" Quinn sighed picking up her clutch and following Santana and Brittany to the clubs entrance. It was small and dingy and Quinn realised that maybe it didn't have the best reputation after all. Two men stood at the door checking ids and Santana handed hers to the first one with a wink. After checking it he nodded at the three of them to let them all in

"What did I say not the brightest..." Santana muttered to Quinn as Brittany went on head. Loud music was playing which was currently `Tic Tok`

"Ill just go and get a drink" Santana smiled as she went to the bar. Quinn looked around and fiddled with her clutch bag not noticing that Brittany had got talking to two boys already and one of them had handed her a drink. She sipped it and then pulled a face before walking back to Quinn

"That tastes like old cough medicine" Brittany mumbled before she started to sway

"Britt are you ok?" Quinn asked concerned. She decided to go and call for Santana but then all of a sudden Brittany fell onto the floor and everything went black around her

**Glee! **

"Thank you Mr Schuester" Emma smiled at Will as he left her office without giving him a smile something which Santana noticed and gave a nod as if to say `Good choice`. Emma glanced at Santana, Brittany and Quinn as they sat in front of her

"I really don't know what to say" she replied "As you know drinking is illegal for your age group anyway but trying to pass off a fake identification is also illegal and also could involve criminal activity. I'm just glad I managed to stop Principal Figgins from calling the cops and that Mr Schuester got there in time" Emma looked at Brittany who still looked as if she was about to throw up and Emma glanced at her being wary of the vomit

"Miss P didn't you ever go out when you were our age. Because I mean this is generally slandering our age group. People do go out and get drunk sometimes as you may recall" Quinn raised an eyebrow as she remembered a certain drunk dial Mr Schuester did last term regarding Miss Pillsbury. Frankly Quinn had heard enough after the `Hey sexy lady`part and had switched off

"Yes but Quinn this isn't about drinking..." Emma started to say but was interrupted by Santana

"Quinn why don't we tell Miss Pillsbury what we did last Friday night" Santana raised an eyebrow to Quinn who nodded producing a tape recorder and after a few moments Katy Perry`s Last Friday Night started to play as Brittany still looked down at the ground

_Quinn: There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque_

_Santana: There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Both: Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_(Brittany then wakes up as she carries on with the next verse) _

_Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favourite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<em>

_(Santana then interrupts her girlfriend as she carries on while Quinn glances at Emma rolling her eyes) _

_Santana: Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>it's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

_All: Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<em>

(The girls then smile back at Emma who looks flustered)

"Maybe the girls are right" Emma says slowly as Will paces around her office "I mean when I was their age I wasn't going out every night I stopped in and wrote or read, In fact I never have really got properly drunk"

"Well..." Will says slowly looking at Emma "Maybe that could change. I`m not saying get drunk because that would be wrong but maybe a good night out. You were saying your brother James wanted to see me" he replied

"Yeah he said he wanted to meet the dude who dumped me and made my life a living hell" Emma replied but seeing the look in Will`s eyes backtracked "Not like that Will he just wants to meet you as he seems to think every guy I meet is a jerk." She softly kissed him on the lips then sat back smiling "But James will be fine"

"Well maybe we could make it a double date. I was thinking of asking Shannon then James wouldn't feel like a gooseberry and she could chat with James and have a nice time. I was thinking about the bar, Rosalita's Roadhouse, where I went with Shannon the time where I got totally wasted and drunk dialled you" Will grinned as Emma nodded

"Shouldn't you have a word with Shannon first." Emma replied as Will nodded

"Ill ask her at lunch" he replied.

"So what about the kids" Emma added on "I mean I don't want to be too harsh on them but they were caught and we need to show some authority Will they are our students and although they were out of our time on a Friday night I feel a sense of" she was interrupted by Will softly kissing her and smiling back

"For the sneak attack just before hand" he replied "So now we are even. And don`t worry about Quinn, Santana and Brittany I have something sorted out" he gave a nod and a smile before leaving Emma`s office so that she could carry on with some paperwork as Will headed towards the choir room to give his idea to the group

"It has come to my attention that some of the members in the group were caught doing something illegal" Will scanned the group as Quinn sent him a defiant look, Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany was still too busy throwing up to attend

"Who was it Mr Schue" Rachel smirked as Quinn sent Rachel a death glare

"Never you mind manhands. Anyway aren't you too busy practising for Sectionals to be interested in what other people are doing" Quinn snapped

"Excuse me I am busy I have three solos down pat and the culprits should have been doing that instead of going out and doing whatever it was they were doing" Rachel shook her head as Finn nodded at his girlfriend

"Listen dwarf some of us have other things to be getting on with." Santana started to say until she was interrupted by Kurt

"Seems to me as if you and Quinn have the biggest to say about this. Are you sure you aren't involved" Kurt smirked

"Maybe it's you and Blaine" Tina added on

"ENOUGH!" Will yelled which silenced the group including Brittany who had just returned from the bathroom and scuttled back to her seat next to Santana "Look it's a week away from Sectionals we don't need this"

"Mr Schue for once I didn't start the trouble" Puck smirked which resulted in a glare from Rachel, Quinn and Santana

"No but Puck we need to work as a team. So for this week`s assignment its not a solo project but a group one. I want all fourteen of you to work together and to put all your ideas together. Singing, dancing, rapping I don`t care but I want you to come up with a great number that maybe we could use at Sectionals. Quinn, Santana I need you to stay behind for a few minutes" Will added on as the group filed out and they walked up to Will sat at the piano

"Come to tell us off" Quinn muttered as Santana looked at her nails

"No" Will added "I know what happened with Brittany was a huge shock Santana and from experience having somebody you care about hurt yourself hurts as well. I don`t think you will be doing that again" Santana looked shocked that Will had worked out her relationship with Brittany but nodded "And Quinn I don`t think you really wanted to go through it in the first place" he slightly smiled

"How do you know for sure" Quinn crossed her arms as Will smiled

"I just do" he replied "So what about we say a week`s detention helping me with Sectionals songs filing, sorting music out etc and we will have a done deal. Beside I think Brittany is suffering enough as it is" Both Santana and Quinn nodded and gave a faint smile to Will as their teacher nodded towards the door for them to get to their next class before they got into even more trouble than they were in already

.

"Hey Will" Shannon gives a grin towards Will as he enters the faculty lounge, brown paper bag in hand/ "Come on take a pew" she waves an hand towards the empty feet in front of her and Will nods as he sits down "Emma not with you?" she replies and Will shakes his head

"Paperwork "he mumbles taking a bite of his PB and J sandwich. Shannon gives a small smile as she sits back in her chair and stares hard at Will

"What?" Will says confused as Shannon starts to laugh

"N-No nothing" she smiles contently "You know it's great that you and Emma are back together again. I always thought you would but you crazy fools always seemed to be in the friends zone" she gave a hearty laugh as she patted Will`s hand

"Oh that reminds me!" Will exclaimed as he swallowed his sandwich and turned towards his best friend "Me and Emma are going out tonight to Rosalita's Roadhouse and we wanted to know if you wanted to tag along"

"My local haunt sure!" Shannon grinned "I haven't been down there in a few weeks" she replied as she took another bite of her sandwich

"The only thing is we aren't alone" Will replied "Emma`s brother James is popping along as well. He said he wanted to meet me. And we thought we could make it in a kinda double date" he mumbled the last 2 words and Shannon looked kinda shocked

"A blind date" she drawled out "Well I don`t know. I mean I`m always up for a challenge and if he`s anything like Emma is then I`m cool with that. On the other hand he could turn out to be a psycho serial killer and try to murder me!". Seeing the look on Will`s face she gave a short laugh punching Will in the arm "I`m kidding Will" she grinned "Why not. I haven't had a date in" she sighed her face falling and Will recognised the look in his friend's eyes.

"Ever" Will replied and Shannon slightly nodded "Well don`t think of it as a date just as somebody coming to give me company while I get interrogated by my girlfriends brother" Will slightly smiled at the girlfriend bit and Shannon gave a short laugh noticing the flustered look on Will`s face

"Will Schuester you got it bad" the football coach replied and Will changed the subject to the glee club and their plans for Sectionals until Shannon looked at her watch and realised it was five minutes till Will had to return to his Spanish class

"So meet us there about seven" Will instructed Shannon who nodded "And Shan thanks. This means a lot to me it really does" he replied giving his friend a smile as he left the room leaving Shannon on her own to read through some more play by plays and to think about what the night ahead might lead for her.

"Guys we really need to get this task done" Rachel stressed standing on the stage but it didn't seem to do any good. Tina and Mike were making out as per usual, Brittany was chatting to Santana and ignoring Rachel and it seemed only Finn and Blaine to Rachel`s surprise was paying attention. Rachel sighed as she got up off the stage and walked to Finn

"Rach maybe we should take a break" Finn glanced at his girlfriend. Blaine, who was talking to Kurt, leaned over and nodded

"Maybe Finn is right Rachel. We have been working pretty hard" Blaine glanced at Rachel who nodded and clapped her hands so that the others could listen to her

"Ok take five everyone" she shouted before walking out of the room with Finn. The rest of the group then walked out of the room until Brittany and Santana were left

"Want to go to the cafeteria and get something" Brittany replied standing up and holding Santana`s hand who shook her head

"I was thinking" she replied "Maybe we should tell the group about our relationship. I mean they are going to find out eventually and you never know Mr Schuester might hand one of us the solo at Sectionals" Brittany looked blank and Santana sighed "All I know is that I want to announce to the world that you are mine but I need to know you are ready as well" Santana looked at Brittany who slowly nodded and Santana grinned before embracing her

"I said I would meet up with Gina. Something about Cheerios" Brittany explained as she softly kissed Santana and then walked out of the room. Grinning Santana walked up to the piano where Brad was still there shuffling some papers and glanced to him

"Brad What a Feeling please" she glanced at the piano player who shrugged and stated to play the opening notes

"_First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream  
>That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind<br>All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride  
>In a world made of steel, made of stone<em>

_Well I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm  
>Wrap around, take a hold of my heart<em>

_What a feeling, bein's believin'  
>I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life<br>Take your passion, and make it happen  
>Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life<em>

_Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm  
>In a flash it takes hold of my heart<em>

_What a feeling, bein's believin'  
>I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life<br>Take your passion, and make it happen  
>Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life<em>

(Santana then stops as a huge grin spreads across her face and clutches a hand to her heart)

"Shannon!" Emma smiles as she walks across to the football coach and slowly hugs her "Shannon meet my brother James. James this is Shannon Bieste, work colleague and friend. Shannon James Pillsbury my older brother

"Hey" Shannon smiles as she shakes James`s hand tightly who grins at her. James had the same red hair as Emma although his eyes were blue instead of brown. However his eyes had the same kind look as Emma`s

"Emma told me a lot about you" James smiled with a British accent as he now worked in England. Will and Emma shot looks at one another. Emma and Shannon then went to sit down as James and Will went to the bar to order some drinks

"So you and my little sister. Back together now?" James shot a look at Will who nodded

"James look I know what I did in the past was wrong but I love your sister I really do. I would never do anything to harm her" Will pleaded as the bartender brought 3 beers and a lemonade for Emma

"I know" James nodded "I guess since the incident" his face fell as he spoke and Will knew that he regretted that "Nobody has really been interested in her and I guess when I found out she was dating you again I wanted to make sure. Cheers" he nodded as he clinked glasses with Will and then the pair returned to sit next to Emma and Shannon

"Ok everyone tonight is open mike night here at Rosalita's Roadhouse so if any of you have a song you want to sing just come right up" the announcer replied

"Will should sing again" Shannon giggled "Although I`m not coming up with you again mister"

"James can sing" Emma added as James shot a look at his sister

"I`m not that good" he replied as Will started to get an idea. Pulling James up, despite his protests, he walked to the mike and selected The Housemartins `Happy hour` since James had suggested singing that

_James: It's happy hour again  
>I think I might be happy if I wasn't out with them<br>And they're happy it's a lovely place to be  
>Happy that the fire is real the barman is a she<br>Where the haircuts smile  
>Will: And the meaning of style<br>Is a night out with the boss  
>Where you win or you lose<br>And its them who choose  
>And if you don't win then you've lost<em>

_James: What a good place to be  
>Don't believe her<br>Will: 'Cause they speak a different language  
>And it's never really happened to me<br>{It's happy hour again}  
>Don't believe her oh no<br>'Cause it's never really happened to me  
>{It's happy hour again}<em>

_Both: What a good place to be  
>don't believe her<br>'Cause they speak a different language  
>And it's never really happened to me<br>{It's happy hour again}  
>Don't believe her oh no<br>'Cause it's never really happened to me  
>{It's happy hour again}<em>

_What a good place to be  
>Don't believe her<br>'Cause they speak a different language  
>And it's never really happened to me<br>{It's happy hour again}  
>Don't believe her oh no<br>'Cause its never really happened to me  
>{It's happy hour again}<br>Don't believe her  
>Don't believe her<br>Doooooooon't believe her_

_Its happy hour again, and again, and again  
>Its happy hour again, and again, and again<br>Its happy hour again, and again, and again_

_Its happy hour again_

(The audience clap as Emma and Shannon both cheer.)

"So guys have you chosen this weeks' song" Will glances round at the group. Santana then lifts her hand up and Will nods as Santana stands up

"Before I start I want to make an announcement. Over the last 2 years I have realised during glee club that it isn't what we are but who we are. So I have decided to announce that I am in fact a lesbian" Puck` face looks shocked and Rachel just sits there stunned "And that me and Brittany are now dating" Santana smiles as Brittany also stands up and runs to Santana who laces her hand in hers

"Dude I thought Britt was going out with you" Sam whispers to Artie who shakes his head

"Guys you know we accept your relationship" Mercedes smiles widely at Santana and Brittany "Although I never saw that coming" she muses

"Anyway Mr Schue me and Britt have decided on the song for this weeks` assignment" Santana glances at Will who nods as the scene then cuts to the auditorium with the glee kids on the stage dancing to Keishas `We are what we are`

_Brittany: Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on enough<br>Santana: And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Quinn: Got Jesus on my necklace_

_Tina: I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Quinn: Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<em>

_All: Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We are who we are!  
>We're dancing like we're dumb<br>Our bodies go numb  
>We'll be forever young<br>You know we're superstars  
>We are who we are!<em>

_Brittany: DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>Rachel:I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<br>I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
>Quinn: We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars<br>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_Tina: I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Santana: Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<em>

_All: Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We are who we are!  
>We're dancing like we're dumb<br>Our bodies go numb  
>We'll be forever young<br>You know we're superstars  
>We are who we are!<em>

_DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<em>

_Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We are who we are!_

(The song then ends with them all embracing one another and Will standing up clapping loud)

Next time

**Its sectionals and the glee kids are pumped. But when the Warblers arrive back in town will it distract Kurt and Blaine. Meanwhile Will and Emma prepare to tell the glee kids of their relationship, one of the girls from the opposing glee clubs at Sectionals gets a crush on Puck and Will wonders who he should give the solo to at Sectionals **

Hope you enjoyed that and please don't forget to review. Sectionals next yeah!


	9. Sectionals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used they belong to their respective companies

Hi everyone and welcome back. 2nd to last chapter which is kinda sad but it is also Sectionals so that's good. Hope you all enjoy. Also I would like to thank Charlotte (Obsessionsaremylife) for the inspiration of using Mika `We are golden`. Hope you don't mind

Glee season 3 my way

Chapter 9: Sectionals!

(Will entered the faculty lounge, lunch bag in hand, and gave a small smile as he saw Emma there sat eating her lunch. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder)

"Will hey" Emma grinned as he sat down and squeezed her hand under the table. They hadn't told any of the faculty yet and so they could only do small things like that "I thought you were with the glee club going over some last minute plans for Sectionals". Will shook his head

"Rachel and Finn wanted the choir room for last minute rehearsal time. They plus Blaine are auditioning tonight for the solo at Sectionals. I thought what Jessie did last year with the auditions was a good idea but I`m also going to have a group performance" he added as he swallowed his sandwich as Emma nodded. Will then reached into his suit pocket and pulled out 2 tickets

"I was also going to ask if you would like to be my plus one" he replied smiling brightly "I know last year was a bit of a disaster but well Sectionals has always been pretty special to us. So..." he added hopefully as Emma nodded with a bright smile reaching out and clutching hi s hand

"I would love to" she said simply "I can't wait to see the kids. The last time I saw them in a competition was..." she trailed off as she realised it was Sectionals 2 years ago. There lay an awkward silence as Emma ate another grape while Will checked his cellphone

"I better get going one of the freshmen wanted to see me about some problems" Emma replied as she smoothed down her dress and gave Will a smile "Listen about our relationship we should tell someone" she whispered as Sue was on the look out

"After Sectionals I promise" Will replied "I don't want the kids getting distracted and if they find out about our relationship then some of them will get distracted" he replied thinking of Rachel and Kurt. Emma pouted but knew he was right

"Ok" she replied as she tapped his hand and with a smile and a look in her eyes left the faculty lounge leaving Will alone with his lunch, his thoughts and a figure of Sue Sylvester watching him from the corner of the room. He sighed as he thought of his kids and also thought of whom the other team would be they would be facing. He knew one of the teams was an all girls school but didn't know who the other one was.

"Mr Schuester" Rachel announces at the end of the day as Will walks into the choir room. He had been running late as he had promised Emma he would pick her up after the audition and hadn't noticed the time "Where have you been" she pouted as Finn glanced nervously at his girlfriend, sat with Blaine in the corner of the room

"Just ran track of time in Spanish Rachel" Will added as Rachel nodded but still didn't look satisfied "Ok so who is going to go first" he looked round at the three teenagers as Blaine and Finn both stepped forward

"Mr Schue me and Blaine decided if we could we wanted to do a duet to Duran Durans `Ordinary World` Finn added

"I know they were mostly around in the 80s but this is more of a 90s song" Blaine added as Will nodded letting the two boys start as Blaine started to strum his guitar and Finn started to sing

_Finn: Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue thought I heard you talking softly_

_Blaine: I turned on the lights the TV and the radio but still I can't escape the ghost_

_of you_

_Both: What is happening to me crazy some would say_

_Where is the life that I recognize, gone away_

_And I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world I will learn to survive_

_Blaine:Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say pride will tear us both apart_

_Finn: Well now pride's gone out the window cross the rooftops runaway_

_Left me in the vaccuum of my heart_

_Both: What is happening to me crazy some will say where is my friend when I need you_

_most gone away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world I will learn to survive_

_Ordinary world _

(Rachel softly clapped as she wanted to be happy for Finn but also she wanted the solo as well.)

"Fantastic guys" Will grinned "Now Rachel would you like the two guys to stay or would you prefer to be on your own"

"I would rather audition alone. It would be rather good practise for when I audition for Broadway. However Finn you may stay" she smiled sweetly at Finn as he sat down and Blaine got back up, picked up his bag and then left the choir room mouthing a thank you to Will as he left the choir room as Rachel got ready to do her audition

"So you Finn or Rachel" Kurt mumbled as he walked along the hallways with Blaine "I mean I`m pretty surprised no one else auditioned. I would have done but I felt you needed the chance to shine more than me" he replied

"Probably Rachel" Blaine replied "I mean she does have the best voice out of us three. And Mr Schuester will want to win I know he does. But I mean it's my first audition at McKinley" he grinned as he stood by his locker, Kurt watching him proudly. Suddenly his cellphone vibrated and he picked it up

"If that is Mr Schue then that is quick!" Kurt replied slightly impressed. The audition had only been the day before. Blaine shook his head

"It's from David at Dalton Academy" he replied "He says that the Warblers are also going to be at Sectionals again this year along with Chasing Dreamers" his face fell

"Well that's good you can see your friends again" Kurt grinned clasping Blaine on the back

"But it's not Kurt. If I get that solo then I'll be against my fellow team mates and that won't be very good. In fact going against them at all will totally suck as well!" he exclaimed as he walked down the hallway with Kurt following him

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all. I mean I had to go against McKinley not once but twice and well that went ok." Kurt put an arm around Blaine as he gave a soft smile

"You always know what to say Kurt" he replied as the two boys linked arms and went back down the hallway towards Spanish class

"Rach?" Rachel hears a shout and turns around to see Finn walking towards her towards her locker "Why didn't you tell me you got the solo" he replies

"I thought you knew" Rachel looks puzzled

"I had Mr Schue just tell me just now. I mean he had to tell me that I was unlucky but " Finn sighed as he looked at Rachel. She pulled his arm as they walked into the choir room as Finn sat on one of the chairs

"I guess I was scared" Rachel said plainly as Finn looked at her confused "Scared of what the others might think. I`m always getting the solos and I guess if word got out then they might turn on me and then one might bail and we will have not enough members for sectionals", She looked close to tears as she sat down on the chair next to Finn

"I just want to do the best for the team" she replies as she leans her head against Finns who then sits up and grasps her hand

"And it is the best for the team. You're the best singer we have Rach and if Mr Schue thinks the same as me then screw the others. He wants to win sectionals and I think you do as well" Finn looked fierce as he kissed Rachel who gave a soft smile

"Thanks Finn I needed that" she replies as she grasps his hand "Now let's go and win Sectionals" she grins as she walks out of the choir room with Finn towards where the bus would be for them not realising that the light was still on in Miss Pillsbury's office

"Where is he!" Rachel complained pacing around and tapping her hand on the yellow school bus. It had been half an hour since the fourteen members of New directions had all met up to wait for Mr Schuester and his plus one

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic" Artie offered lifting his eyes up to see Rachel who shook her head

"Or maybe he got stuck in..." Santana started to say until she received a disapproving look from Quinn. Brittany giggled as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend to keep herself warmer

"Don't worry" Kurt grinned as he and Blaine walked up to Finn and Rachel "I'm sure he will be here soon"

"Kurt he is half an hour late which means I AM half an hour behind on my warm up duty" Rachel snapped at Kurt. Kurt was about to retort back when he heard a cheer from Tina and Mercedes and turned around to see Mr Schue walking up with looked like...

"is that Miss Pillsbury" Blaine mumbled with a raised eyebrow as the pair came closer "Strange..." the ex warbler thought aloud as the 2 teachers came nearer and Kurt could have sworn that Miss Pillsbury's cheeks were a lot redder

"Sorry guys for being late I had a flat tyre had to change it. I asked Miss Pillsbury to be my plus one I hope you don't mind" Will looked round at the group who shook their heads

"No Mr Schue" Finn gave a lopsided smile to his teacher who beamed

"No but when we are late I do m OW" Rachel replied as she rubbed the back of her head where Sam had nudged her. He and Mercedes high fived each other as Rachel shot them a dirty look feeling quite hurt

"Ok so are we all set" Emma looked round at the group as they all nodded. The bus driver then opened the shaft so that Artie could be wheeled onto the bus then the thirteen members then all got onto the bus, Finn and Rachel being the last on as they both settled near the front of the bus just behind where Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester would be sitting

"I wonder if the real reason they were late was that because they were having a secret makeout session" Kurt glanced at Finn and Rachel. He and Blaine had managed to bag seats behind the couple and of course wanted to keep a close eye on their two teachers as well despite Blaine's worries.

"Kurt I don't think so. Mr Schue would have told us already" Finn replied as Rachel wound a scarf around her neck to stop cold getting to her throat

"I`m just saying. Would be a logical reason" Kurt shrugged as the driver pulled out of the parking lot as the kids got themselves involved in activities that would keep them busy, or in the case of Rachel quiet, till they got to Sectionals.

(The kids all jumped around and giggled as Will and Emma both stood at the desk handing their forms in and finding out when they would be competing)

"Ok so this says that we will be last". Will replied shooting a hopeful smile at the group

"As we know that is good. Last has always been a lucky number for us. When we have won we have always gone last. Plus we are then freshest in the judges mind" Rachel grinned

"Exactly" Will nodded as Emma stood by his side "So you all go off to the green room and me and Miss Pillsbury will meet you there". Kurt shot a look at Rachel as they headed down the corridor while Puck dawdled at the back of the queue. Suddenly a dark skinned girl brushed past his arm and gave him a smile. It was girls like that, that used to make him go weak at the knees but now he had Lauren. However Lauren saw the look and her brow furrowed. She waited till the group had turned the corner and then followed the girl down the corridor then tapped her on the shoulder

"Yes" the girl replied but was interrupted by Lauren grabbing her by her hoodie and pinning her against the wall

"You obviously don't know who I am" she replied "Well if you did you would know I am the female state wrestling champion of Ohio and if you ever make a move on my boy again I will knock you down so hard you won't know what day it is, Clear" she snarled looking at the girl

"You don't know who I am do I" she whispered "I am Leanne Johnson star singer of Chasing Dreamers and I think now that I will use my team to crush your team into defeat" she pulled out of Lauren`s grasp, dusted off her hands and then strode down the corridor leaving Lauren stunned

"Take me to the candy shop/he`s a candyman" Chasing dreamers sung as they twirled around. They were doing a mashup of 50 cent Candyshop and Christina Aguilera Candyman. Emma and Will listened as the rest of the group listened open mouthed

"We don't need fancy gimmicks like that!" Finn exclaimed as Will nodded

"Finn`s right" he replied as Blaine touched him on the arm

"Mr Schue may I" he replied as both Emma and Will nodded in unison before Emma realised what she had done and slightly blushed. Blaine shot a smile at Kurt as he left the green room and walked up a few flights of stairs before he met up with the rest of the Warblers

"Thanks for coming" Wes smiled before Blaine looked down at the ground

"Blaine..." David replied and Blaine looked up "I meant what I said. Whoever wins I won't think any less of you. We are all friends and well I understood why you wanted to leave Dalton and go to McKinley. Leaving Kurt was hard on you"

"Thanks" Blaine whispered and gave a small smile before they all embraced. Blaine then walked back down the steps as the Warblers all stood on stage and started to sing `Let it be` by the Beatles

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,__  
><em>_speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__  
><em>_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,__  
><em>_speaking words of wisdom, let it be.___

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.___

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,__  
><em>_there will be an answer, let it be.__  
><em>_For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,__  
><em>_there will be an answer. Let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.__ "_

"And now from Lima Ohio `New Directions`" the announcer boomed as the crowd clapped and Rachel appeared on stage slightly nervous as Emma and Will stood in the wings, Emma clutching Will`s hand. Brad then started to play the opening bars of Whitney Houston`s `One moment in time`

"_Each day I live__  
><em>_I want to be__  
><em>_A day to give__  
><em>_The best of me__  
><em>_I'm only one__  
><em>_But not alone__  
><em>_My finest day__  
><em>_Is yet unknown___

_I broke my heart__  
><em>_Fought every gain__  
><em>_To taste the sweet__  
><em>_I face the pain__  
><em>_I rise and fall__  
><em>_Yet through it all__  
><em>_This much remains___

_I want one moment in time__  
><em>_When I'm more than I thought I could be__  
><em>_When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away__  
><em>_And the answers are all up to me__  
><em>_Give me one moment in time__  
><em>_When I'm racing with destiny__  
><em>_Then in that one moment of time__  
><em>_I will feel__  
><em>_I will feel eternity_

_(Rachel then started to go higher with the passion in her voice as Emma`s eyes grew wide, the crowd started to applaud and Will`s smile grew bigger as Finn stood in the wings like he did at last year's Regionals but this time he could show his delight for his girlfriend) _

_You're a winner for a lifetime__  
><em>_If you seize that one moment in time__  
><em>_Make it shine___

_Give me one moment in time__  
><em>_When I'm more than I thought I could be__  
><em>_When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away__  
><em>_And the answers are all up to me__  
><em>_Give me one moment in time__  
><em>_When I'm racing with destiny__  
><em>_Then in that one moment of time__  
><em>_I will be__  
><em>_I will be__  
><em>_I will be free__  
><em>_I will be__  
><em>_I will be free_

(Rachel finished the song as the audience gave her a standing ovation. While this was going on the New Directions had made it on the stage and someone had moved Rachel`s microphone)

"Ladies and gentlemen the New Directions" Rachel beamed as the band then started to play Mika`s `We are golden`

_All: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
><em>_Running around like a clown on purpose__  
><em>_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?__  
><em>_No giving up when you're young and you want some___

_Running around again__  
><em>_(Running around again)__  
><em>_Running from running__  
><em>_Running around again__  
><em>_(Running around again)__  
><em>_Running from running___

_Finn: Waking up in the midday sun__  
><em>_What's to live for? You could see what I've done__  
><em>_ Rachel: Staring at emotion in the light of day__  
><em>_I was running from the things that you'd say___

_Blaine: We are not what you think we are__  
><em>_We are golden, we are golden__  
><em>_Sam: We are not what you think we are__  
><em>_We are golden, we are golden___

_All: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
><em>_Running around like a clown on purpose__  
><em>_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?__  
><em>_No giving up when you're young and you want some___

_Running around again__  
><em>_Running from running__  
><em>_Running around again__  
><em>_(Running around again)__  
><em>_Running from running_

_Puck: Now I'm sitting alone, I'm finally looking around__  
><em>_Left here on my own I'm gonna hurt myself__  
><em>_Quinn: Maybe losing my mind I'm still wondering why__  
><em>_Had to let the world let it bleed me dry___

_ Santana: We are not what you think we are__  
><em>_We are not what you think we are__  
><em>_ Artie:We are not what you think we are__  
><em>_ Brittany: We are golden, we are golden__  
>(As the kids then join together in a circle there is a shot of Emma and Will backstage so proud of their kids as Will jumps up and down hands clasped together and Emma can't keep the grin from her face)<br>__All:Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
><em>_Running around like a clown on purpose__  
><em>_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?__  
><em>_No giving up when you're young and you want some___

_Running around again__  
><em>_(Running around again)__  
><em>_Running from running__  
><em>_Running around again__  
><em>_(Running around again)__  
><em>_Running from running___

_We are not what you think we are__  
><em>_We are golden, we are golden__  
><em>_We are not what you think we are__  
><em>_We are golden, we are gold_

_We are golden! _

(The kids then bow their heads as there is yet another standing ovation. The kids lift their heads up and grin at one another as Finn and Rachel embrace and Kurt and Blaine high five)

"Thank you all for coming" the head judge smiles as he looks around the room "I know it's been a hard day but we will get straight to the results. The runners up are" there was a pause as he opens his envelope and Will looks nervous, Emma crossing her fingers backstage " Chasing Dreamers" he announces as the girls look glad but also look disappointed as well. They hand their teacher a trophy as they head back off stage and the Warblers and New Directions move closer in together, Blaine now looking nervous and clutching Kurt`s hand as Rachel and Brittany leant their heads on Finn and Santana's shoulders

"Now the winners and moving onto Regionals are" the judge announces and stops for a pause before opening his mouth again "New Directions" he announces. A few seconds pass before they hug one another in delight while the judge hands their new lead singer who replaced Blaine the third place trophy. Wes and David shoot smiles at Blaine as they spot him hugging Blaine as they slope off as New directons carry on celebrating not noticing Will has sneaked off to find Emma

"You won!" Emma exclaims as she hugs him and then kisses him

"I couldn't have done it without you" Will murmurs as he leans his head into Emma`s shoulder "You are of course our lucky charm".

"Only at Sectionals" Emma blushes as she looks down at the ground as Will shakes his head

"At everything" he whispers and Emma looks confused before a small smile passes her lips and the pair then lean in for another kiss. However a cough fills the air and they turn around to see Rachel and Finn standing there

"Yeah I just came to tell Miss Pillsbury the good news..." Will trailed off and realised they wouldn't quite buy that

"Its ok" Rachel smiles as she moves closer to the pair "We already know well I do and I think Kurt does as well. We worked it out when you started looking a lot happier in class. And for that we are thankful" she grins

"Yeah what Rach said" Finn murmurs as the two couples share a smile to one another

"We were going to tell you next week. Really" Will adds on as Rachel gives him a `Were you` look but then grins as the pair move away to go and get on the bus that would take them, plus their trophy back to Mckinley

"Hey" Will grins as he walks into Emma`s office and softly kissed her. They had just told the faculty the previous morning with Shannon delighted for the pair of them and said that it was about time while Sue just rolled her eyes and said it didn't bother her what they did as long as they didn't do it in public, So now it was time to tell the members of New directions who didn't already know "You ready" he glances at Emma who nods then stands up closing the door behind her then follows Will into the choir room

"Wait why is Miss Pillsbury here I thought she was just chaperoning for Sectionals..." Sam looks confused

"You will soon see Sam" Kurt smirks

"She is here because we have something we want to tell you. We have decided to start dating again" will beams as Santana lifts up her hand

"Yeah we all knew about that weeks ago" she replies

"Santana!" Tina shouts at the latina

"No Puck could tell there was something different about Miss P like a more of a bounce and she seemed more happier. So there was only one guy who could make her feel like that and it certainly didn't involve a certain dentist..." Santana smirked

"The reason we didn't tell you was that we didn't want anything stopping us from winning Sectionals. Now we have won sectionals we thought the best time to tell you would be now" Will smiled looping an arm around Emma "Miss Pillsbury will be coming to more rehearsals now as well since some of you" he shot a look towards Quinn and Rachel "Felt we could need a female touch. Yes Artie" he glances at Artie who smiles as he wheels forward and whispers something to Will then it cuts with the gang dancing as Chris Brown`s Yeah 3x starts to play

_Artie:"__Move your body out on the floor__  
><em>_put your troubles aside, start livin'__  
><em>_anybody, can let go__  
><em>_throw away all your problems, cuz right now is party time__  
><em>_ Finn:girl, dont feel outta place__  
><em>_cuz i am in love with this feelin now, ahaah__  
><em>_hope that this'll last a while__  
><em>_we should make it last a while___

_ Puck:You love to drink , so do we , get more bottles,__  
><em>_ Santana:bring them to me , hold your glasses up , people everywhere,__  
><em>_ Rachel:now everybody put your hands in the air___

_All:yeah3x (girl I wanna) yeah3x (I wanna see you tonight)__  
><em>_yeah3x (girl I gotta) yeah3x ( I gotta, I gotta, I gotta)___

_ Artie:tonight is the night__  
><em>_ohohoh, let me see your hands ohohoh__  
><em>_tonight is the night__  
>(While this is going on Finn runs off the stage and drags Will and Emma on who are watching them backstage)<br>__ Sam:just in the moment , cant believe__  
><em>_your so beautiful , feels like im in a dream__  
><em>_ Finn:baby , were goin' somewhere you've never been before__  
><em>_so take my hand and come with me__  
><em>_ Santana:girl, dont feel outta place__  
><em>_cuz I am in love with this feelin' now, ah ahaahaah__  
><em>_ Puck:hope that this'll last a while, we should make it last a while___

_ Artie:You love to drink, so do we, get more bottles,__  
><em>_ Blaine:bring them to me, hold your glasses up, people everywhere,__  
><em>_now everybody put your hands in the air___

_ All:yeah3x (girl I wanna) yeah3x (I wanna see you tonight)__  
><em>_yeah3x (girl I gotta) yeah3x (I gotta, I gotta)___

_tonight is the night__  
><em>_ohohoh, let me see your hands ohohoh__  
><em>_tonight is the night_

(The song then ends with the group high fiving one another and Will and Emma sharing smiles)

Next time

**It's Christmas and so that means the end of term. While the New Directions set around making Christmas plans Will and Finn start to worry about what gifts they should buy. Meanwhile the kids start to prepare for Regionals, Quinn gets a Christmas gift that could change her life and the teachers play secret Santa with Shannon getting a surprise gift from her own secret Santa. **

Only one more chapter to write but please review!. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	10. Merry Christmas everyone

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs owned in this fic those all belong to their respective companies

Well here we are at the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review. I should do a note at the end thanking people and future plans. Oh and also I'm sorry this was so late in coming out I blame wemma and the epic promos we got I got slightly distracted

Glee season three my way

Chapter ten: Merry Christmas everyone!

(Will smiled as he balanced his glasses on his nose and flicked through the show choir rule book, making sure he was up to date before they broke up for the Christmas holidays. Suddenly he looked up as he noticed a knock and then a few minutes later Finn entered the office)

"Finn hey" Will smiled as he noticed his student "D-Did you want me for anything?" he paused as Finn put his hands in his pockets then nodded but then paused

"Kinda" he replied "I was just wondering" he stopped and then looked confused as Will`s eyebrows raised upwards

"Finn is something wrong?" he paused looking at his student

"What do you get girls for Christmas" Finn said rushed but then stopped "I mean for holidays. Rachel is Jewish after all and I know she doesn't celebrate Christmas but she will be getting me something and..." he stopped as Will placed an hand on his shoulder

"Is this about getting Rachel a present for Hanukah?" Will said and Finn nodded

"I was just thinking because of you and Miss P with it being her first Christmas and everything. I figured you would want to get her something special" Finn gave a small smile but then realised what he had just said and his smile faded "Sorry that was really personal" he replied

"N-No Finn I`m really in the same boat as you" he sighed running his hands through his hair as Finn stared at his teacher confused "I don't want to screw it up with Emma and if I get her the wrong thing then she might" he sighed and Finn looked at his teacher sympathetically

"Well shall we meet up later in the week" Finn gave a sharp grin and Will nodded patting Finn on the back

"That`s a great idea Finn" Will grinned and Finn returned the grin "Remember don't speak a word about this to anyone" he replied and Finn nodded

"I won't" Finn grinned and giving a nod walked out of his teacher`s office leaving Will alone once more along with the Show Choir rule book. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated and looking at it realised he had a message from Emma to meet in the faculty lounge at lunch to pick their secret Santa's. Suddenly this day has got a lot brighter Will smiled as he continued to mark Spanish essays

"Ok guys settle down" Will instructs the group as they quieten down but are still excited for the Christmas holidays "Now as you know next week we break up for Christmas but I have decided, being the kind teacher that I am, not to give you an assignment this week. However" he instructs the group though the loud chattering "I would like you to remember that when you come back k to work hard. Regional's will be here before you know it" he grimaces

"We know Mr Schue" Rachel nods and Blaine also gives a slight nod, looping his arm around Kurt`s shoulder

"If me and Rachel want to go to college in New York we need to do the business now" Kurt replies and Rachel nods with a broad grin

"Kurt is right" she replies "Even those who don't plan to go to music college next year deserve a chance of winning the National title and being the big star that we have all dreamt of" her voice faded away onto a dreamy tone and only a nudge from Finn brought her back to earth. Giggles from Santana and Brittany filled the air as Rachel looks embarrassed and rubs her head.

"Great guys" Will grins "Ill guess that`s it for today. You can go. Oh Rachel can I see you for a minute" he glances at the petite girl who nods, flicking her bangs out of her eyes, as she walks forward the rest of the group leaving the room Puck at the back

"I`m not in any trouble am I?" she says quietly and Will shakes his head giving a smile

"No" he replies "But Miss Pillsbury" he smiles as he says Emma`s name and Rachel just glances at him before Will comes back to earth "Says you have an appointment tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you didn't forget it. Kurt speaking of college courses reminded me" he replies

"I won't" Rachel replies "Is that it?" she glances at her teacher who nods as Rachel grins. She then leaves the room and walks past Quinn who is placing some books in her locker. Puck then stands next to Quinn who glances at him sighing

"What do you want Puck?" she glances at the guy who she once had sex with and fell pregnant. However she had started to feel things again but because of Lauren kept them quiet

"Could we meet at the Lima Bean tonight?" Puck looked pained and Quinn raised an eyebrow "Alone" he replied ad Quinn looked puzzled. She was sure he would have met with Lauren before herself but sometimes desperate times caused for desperate measures

"Ok" Quinn replies puzzled "Ill meet you there at 8" Puck grins as he runs back down the corridor as Quinn stands by her locked still looking puzzled but vowing to get to the bottom of the mystery. She picks up her books, closes her locker door behind her and makes her way to English class

"Ok so whoever you get is your secret Santa. And don't worry this year I have checked the barrel so that Sue hasn't cheated" Shannon raised an eyebrow to the cheerleading coach who just sat there shaking her head. Will opened up his paper and found out he had the maths teacher Mr Dowell. He was kinda relieved as he knew Andy and knew he would be able to get something good for him. He sneaked past Shannon who was handing papers out and sat down next to Emma

"Hey" Will grinned as he kissed her softly "So who did you get for secret Santa?"

"Will that`s cheating" Emma replied but then seeing the look on her boyfriends face smiled "Actually I got Gabriella" she replied mentioning the French teacher`s name "And I'm sure you might be able to give me a few pointers. After all language teachers tend to stick together"

"French and Spanish isn't actually the same but I'll look around and see what she wants" Will replied opening up his lunchbox. He and Emma had been meeting up the last few days since a burst water pipe had exploded in Emma`s condo and so she had decided to stop with Will for a few days so they had gone halvies on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Will bit into the sandwich and gave a grin as Shannon came back to the table

"There is only one name left but I thought you better watch me pick in case you think I might have cheated" Shannon explained to the pair

"Now why would we do that..." Will fake pouted as Emma nudged her boyfriend in annoyance. Shannon smiled as she placed her hand in the tub and brought out the last remaining slip of paper. Looking at the name she gave a smile looking quite coy

"So who did you get" Will looked keen and Shannon shook her head "Come on Shan were your friends" Will pleaded "I told Em who I got"

"Will if she doesn't want to tell then she doesn't have to tell" Emma replied and Shannon flashed a look of thanks to the red head. Will shrugged as he continued to eat his sandwich as the trio continued to talk about the glee club and their win at Sectionals not knowing that Sue was shooting looks at them from her corner in the room

"You're late" Quinn says simply tapping her fingers on the table

"Coach Bieste wouldn't let us out" Puck replied as he looked at Quinn.

"So why did you want to come and see me?" Quinn replied curiously. Puck sucked in some breath as he looked at the blonde headed girl

"Shelby" he replied as Quinn looked confused as he mentioned the woman who adopted their child "She contacted me since its been over a year and she wanted to know if I would like to see Beth. That got me thinking and well since you're her mother you would want to see her as well. I know I miss her" he trailed off as Quinn eyes went wide

"Does Lauren know?" she demanded and Puck nodded "And she is happy with it" she replied

"She says she knows this happened before I got involved with her and its part of my past, nothing that she can do about it" Puck shrugged and Quinn didn't know what she was feeling. She would like to see Beth. Puck placed a hand on the table and turned to face her frowning

"Consider it a Christmas well Hanukah present from me to you" he replied "I know this year has been pretty crummy for us but let's call this a fresh start. If not for us then for Beth. She deserves this. You don't have to say anything now tell me in a couple of days and ill contact Shelby." Puck says as he gets up from the table and leaves the Lima bean leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts and slightly confused about her feelings. A waitress then comes to pick up her coffee cup leaving Quinn alone at the table as other customers dashed past her.

(Will entered the faculty lounge and grinned as he saw Emma sat there dressed cutely in a red cardigan and white blouse. Even though he had just seen her just an hour ago he though she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Smirking he creeped up on her and lifted his hands on her eyes)

"Guess who" he whispered as he lifted his hands off her eyes and grinned at her

"Will!" Emma squealed but Will knew that she wasn't really mad at her. "You surprised me I thought class wasn't finished for five more minutes"

"Yeah well I thought I would give them an early Christmas present" Will gave a guilty look as Emma glanced at him and gave a small smile. Sometimes he just reminded her of a hurt puppy

"Have you given your present in yet" Emma replied and Will shook his head "Well you should because Sue managed to get the list off Shannon and apparently all those who haven't given a gift in say one minute won't get theirs. And I have a feeling that Sue has her eye on your gift". Will rolled his eyes as he walked to the table and placed the leather calculator holder he had got for Andy on the table. Walking back to his table he noticed Shannon had joined them but she was looking upset

"Hey Shannon what`s wrong" Will paused as Emma placed an hand round her friends shoulder

"N-Nothing" Shannon murmured wiping her eyes "Just that I don't think my present is much good"

"Well I don't think any of us is wanting anything too good we only had five dollars to spend" Will replied as Emma shot him a look

"No but I wanted to get him something good Will" Shannon replied "I got Brian, the new science teacher" She looked across to where he was sitting and slightly blushed. Brian had just joined the school the previous term but he was a little bit shy and kept himself to himself

"So you like him..." Will replied as Shannon slowly nodded

"I tried to hide it you know thinking it would go away but it didn't. And well when I got him for secret Santa I thought I could impress him. But all I got was a lousy experiments set and now he is going to think I don't like him"

"Shannon he will just be glad somebody got him something. Beside if you don`t take it now" Emma slowed down as she noticed Sue was walking towards the table. Shannon then grabbed the present and strode to the table getting there a second before Sue did. Sue looked at Shannon but then nodded as Shannon walked back to her table giving a small smile back to Emma and Will

"Thanks guys" she whispered giving a small smile back to the pair as they both nodded at the same time

"Guys what are you doing" Rachel raised her eyebrows as Sam, Finn, Blaine, Puck, Mike, and Will all stood up. New Directions, Will and Emma had all met in the choir room for a after school party

"Rachel we have all decided to sing something to you girls. And Kurt" Sam smiled at Mercedes as she grinned back "So Brad lets hit it" he called to the piano player as he started to play the opening bars to Andy William`s `Cant take my eyes off you`

_Finn: You're just too good to be true  
>I can't take my eyes off you<br>Blaine: You feel like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>Will:At last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>Puck:You're just too good to be true  
>I can't take my eyes off you<em>

_Will:Pardon the way that I stare  
>There's nothing else to compare<br>Finn:The sight of you leaves me weak  
>There are no words left to speak<br>Sam:So darling feel like I feel  
>And I don't have to know if it's real<br>Puck:You're just too good to be true  
>I can't take my eyes off you<em>

_Bada...  
>(As the instrumental kicks in Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren and Kurt start dancing while Emma stares at Will with a huge grin on her face)<br>All:I love you baby  
>And if it's quite all right<br>I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
>I love you baby<br>Trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby  
>Don't bring me down, I pray<br>Oh pretty baby  
>Now that I've found you stay<br>So let me love you baby  
>Let me love you<br>_  
>(As the song ends all the boys smile at their girls. As Rachel runs to Finn and engulfs him in a hug, Will stares across at Emma and starts to get an idea at to what gift he could get for her)<p>

"Mr Schue!" Will hears a yell as he is walking down the hallway towards the auditorium. He turns around and sees Finn running towards him

"I know your meeting Miss Pillsbury but I just wanted to let you know that Rachel loved her gift. And I`m pretty sure Miss P will love hers as well. It's just her" Finn gave a small smile as Will looked bashful

"Thanks Finn. Hopefully she will. I'll see you tomorrow for the final day of term" Will gave a wave as Finn headed back down the corridor. Will then entered the auditorium to see Emma sitting there dressed in a dark blue dress with daises on

"Hey" Emma smiled as she softly kissed him "I only just got here myself Shannon wanted some help. She was going to the Lima Bean with Brian" she smiled and Will understood what she meant

"So it worked" he replied as he started to walk up to the stage as Emma started to look confused

"Emma I know this might not meant much. But as in the lyrics I`m about to sing to you this gift is my song to you" he smiled as he started to play the opening bars of Elton John`s `Your song`

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

(Will then placed the guitar down and jumped off the stage towards Emma who was looking like she was about to faint. Her eyes grew even wider when Will pulled out a ring)

"Don `t worry this isn't an engagement ring" Will grinned "This is a promise ring. That one day we will get married in the future and that I will be able to give you the best wedding. I know that unlike Carl I can't give you everything but I do know that I never want to let you g" he was interrupted by Emma attaching herself to him and kissing him with as much force as she could muster

"I love it" she whispered "And I love you Will Schuester. You are the most kind and loving man I could possibly meet and I know that next year will be one of the best we have ever have". She grabbed his hand as she slipped the ring on and continued to kiss him

"Is that an..." Puck trailed off looking at his two teachers faces

"But they have only been going out for 2 minutes" Santana rolled her eyes

"No it's not and beside if we were engaged it's nothing to do with you" Will smiled looping an arm around Emma`s shoulders.

"Mr Schuester" Rachel raised her hand "You know when you said you wanted us to pick the final song of term. Well I think I found a song that sums us up" The scene then cuts to the auditorium where the kids start to sing Leanne Rhymes `We can`

_Rachel: They'll try to stop the dream we're dreamin'  
>But they can't stop us from believing<br>Quinn: They will fill your head with doubt  
>But that won't stop us now<br>Tina: So let them say we can't do it  
>Put up a road block<br>We'll just run right through it.. Cause..._

_All: We can, do the impossible  
>We have the power in our hands<br>And we won't stop 'cause we've got  
>To make a difference in this life<br>With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can_

_Santana: They say the odds are stacked against us  
>But that can't hold us back, we will be relentless<br>Rachel: There's a voice they're gonna hear  
>A voice so loud and clear<br>Mercedes: So let them say we can't do it, give us a mountain,  
>and we're gonna move it.. cause..<em>

_All: We can, do the impossible  
>We have the power in our hands, and we won't stop<br>Cause we've got to make a difference in this life  
>With one voice, one heart, Two hands, we can<em>

_(Emma and Will then watch from the sidelines, hands clutched as they watch their kids proudly)  
>Rachel: We're gonna make a change today (make a change today)<br>Because we've got the faith it takes  
>To win this race, so let them say we can't do it<br>Put up a road block  
>And we'll just run right through it cuz..<em>

_Santana: We can, do the impossible  
>We have the power in our hands and we won't stop<br>Cos we've got to make a difference in this life  
>With one voice, one heart Two hands, we can<em>

(The song then finishes as the kids hug each other proudly as Emma and Will share a kiss backstage)

And done!

First of all a few shoutouts. I would like to thank Charlotte, Holly and Nicole who have reviewed every week and continued to support me. I would also love to thank the wemma girls (and guys) on the glee forum who have got me through this hell of a hiatus and also I would like to thank anyone else who has read this fic.

Now I am going to carry on with my fics but maybe not for a week or so because I will be getting a new laptop so anything new I write will be on there. But I promise I will carry on even though season 3 of glee looks like it will be AMAZING

Anyway glad you enjoyed my tale of what I wanted s3 of glee to be like.


End file.
